


Suijin

by Anitzei_Pendragon



Series: Inazuma Eleven [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Amnesia, Asexual Character, Atsuya hates Hiroto, Awkward Dates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Florist Kazemaru Ichirouta, Friends to Lovers, Fudou is a Great Cook, Genderfluid Character, Hate to Love, Hiroto hates Atsuya, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Reincarnation, Sein hates them both, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, So do Hiroto and Atsuya, They hate him too, They were ghost, Tsundere OC, Unrequited Hate, Verbal Humiliation, but not really, it's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/pseuds/Anitzei_Pendragon
Summary: Masaki blinks in surprised. He's never seen the sea. He's never seen waves this wild. He swears that he looks up to Yukine even more now. Because she's a storm at sea with a bright island in the middle of nowhere.~~~~"Are you getting stupider?" His tone is rhetoric."Maybe," Yukine smiles at her friend. "Are you getting gayer?"
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kidou Yuuto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko
Series: Inazuma Eleven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Water God and Dragon Deity

**Author's Note:**

> So, kind of re-write of Kaminari, but not. Not sure where I'm going with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukine died. Of that, she was certain, so who are these people?

"Hello, water wraith."

" _Wraith?!_ " 

Her voice sounds shrill to her own ears and her eyes snap open. A shriek escaping her as she backs away from what looks like a skeletal arowana. The creature is floating above the ground, which...

When she looks down, her reflection blinks back. Yup, she's sitting on an ocean that doesn't make her sink. She died, didn't she?

"That you did."

Head snapping up, her eyes narrowing. The arowana is now floating around two people, joined by another two.

Both people wear traditional clothing. One is taller, with piercing yellow eyes, long black hair pulled partially in a hairstyle, pale skin, and slightly delicate features. The other is shorter, with chocolate brown hair and kind, soft green eyes, a little vermilion dote on their forehead.

"You've regained consciousness!" The petit person cheers while clapping, a bright smile on their face.

She leans back a bit as the petit person's gaze shimmers over her. "Are you feeling fine?" She turns to the raven-haired, whose arms are now hidden completely by his sleeves; the petit brunet pouts.

She shakes her head and the brunet beams. "Does it hurt anywhere?" They ask, eyes wide with intrigue. "Any missing limbs? Do you feel like you have internal bleeding? Or like you're missing an organ?!" The horrified look on their face is pacified when the raven-haired places a hand on their shoulder.

Another head shake. "Doesn't hurt anywhere. I'm not missing any limbs. I highly doubt I have internal bleeding bad enough to be worrying. And I can't survive without specific organs."

"Bad enough?" A head title and green eyes blink innocently at her.

"If it was anything serious, I'd be coughing up blood on your ocean. Am I alive?" She asks.

"Yes," a smile. "Of course."

"If I believe that I'm going to start believing pigs can fly."

The taller hums and the arowana swiftly dive in the ocean. "You're alive, technically. Here, now. As long as this one," he gestures to the brunet with his chin, "wants to be."

"Great," eye roll. "My God."

That for some reasons gets another chuckle. "That I am, aren't I?"

Eyes wide, she sees the raven-haired shake his head. "You-"

A bright smile as the ocean around them fades. "I am."

Around them, the ocean fades and she gaps at the beauty of the next scenery. <The bottom of the ocean?> sand lays all around and more of those skeletal fishes pop up. Unperturbed, silent, she can't hear anything other than her breathing. And she's not panicking, hasn't panicked because of water in her lungs for a long time.

She slowly gets up and pushes off the ground. It's the same feeling she imagines astronauts get while walking on the moon. Weightless.

"Are you there?" The petit water deity asks, head titled.

She's in the middle of doing an aerial cartwheel - or is that aquatic cartwheel now? - only to stop, very much still upside-down. "Physically? Yes. Mentally is debatable."

"Any word to describe how you feel?" The raven-haired asks, dragging his fingers on the many bones of an arowana.

"Nope," she shakes her head. "Maybe 'fuck'."

A burst of breathy laughter from the deity. "You're funny," their laughter is bell-like. 

She thinks she finds the situation too funny, kicking the water she turns to stand with her feet on the soft sand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Suijin," she smiles.

Another bell-like laughter while the raven-haired's lips tug upwards. "The pleasure is all ours, Kurosaki Yukine," a bright smile lights up the deity's face.

Yukine smiles before doing an aerial walkover. "Quick question," she once again stops upside-down. "If they," she gestures to Suijin, "are the water god. Who are you?" She looks at the raven-haired.

Another breathy chuckle. "Really? I thought you'd figure it out."

"I have my suspicions, that doesn't mean they're right."

A head tilt. "Have your suspicions ever been wrong, Yukine?"

"I'm thinking..." a pause. "Ryuujin."

She once again kicks the water to turn back on the ground. Yukine has zero ideas where she actually is. Suijin somehow saved her life after the crash, that's for sure. She kneels to run her hand over an arowana, mostly because she's slightly distressed and any species of animals - excluding dogs - help. 

"Why save me?" Yukine doesn't look away from the fish for any other reason than to watch bubbles that escape her rise. "My time was up. I should have been dead. Not conversing with two deities."

"I like you, Kurosaki Yukine," is the answer she gets from Suijin while they bend on their knees beside her. "You've worshipped me, prayed to me. For everything really. I always listen. It's not hard to."

"That doesn't answer my question, why me?"

A hum from Ryuujin. "Good question."

"You know there are two sides to the sea?" Suijin dodges her question. "Stormy, wild and untravelable. Sunny, calm, and very easy to travel."

"Yes," she tilts her head in confusion.

"You're the stormy sea. Sein is the sunny sea. Two completely opposite, and yet you're so connected. It's pretty beautiful."

"You make it sound like we're soul mates."

A shudder and the fish swims away. "I didn't mean it like that," the deity pouts and crosses their arms. "Because I like you, I'm going to help you."

Yukine never thought that she'd be one day sitting at the bottom of an ocean, talking to the deity she worships. With Suijin.

"Like me? Help me?"

"Most of you humans are rather boring, don't you think?" A careless smile. "They're so predictable, aren't they? Especially to those like us, with sharp eyes."

"So, you're saying that you saved me because I'm interesting. Now what?"

The deity blinks at her, green eyes wide. "You're fine with that being the reason you're alive?"

"Why not?" Yukine shrugs, uncaring. "Life is boring without interesting people. Besides, between you two and me... I'm really not idiotic enough to tell you who's interesting and who isn't."

A what sounds like a scoff falls from Suijin's lips. "You know _a lot_ of interesting people, Yukine. I can name a few if you want!" The excited look on the deity's face is adorable.

Yukine lifted her hands, bending her back a bit as they deity leaned in her personal space. "I do believe I can live without finding out which of my friends is considered to be interesting by a Water Deity. But I do personally consider Aki-chin is one of the more interesting people I met."

"See!" Suijin gestured to her while talking to Ryuujin. "I told you I like her for a reason!" They turn back to her. "Other than Ryuu here, you're more interesting than the other Water Gods. Stay here with me, Yukine! And we can talk about the stupidity of humankind and bitch together!"

Sure, Yukine has made peace with her death. Actually, she's certain she's made peace with it long before she died. Maybe that fiend - God, she's starting to sound like Sein - was right. Maybe she did have a suicide wish. Then again, maybe throwing yourself off a bridge would solidify that.

But in her defense, the water looked so nice.

Then again... "I can't stay here," she gets up, dusting nonexisting dust particles from her knees. "I don't belong here. And you already have company. Though, I could offer to make a deal with you, Suijin."

Yukine crosses her arms behind her back, letting her fingers dig into the scars there. They've been there since her Jr. High days, where she'd dig her nails her forearms. Yukine isn't ashamed to admit that she never kicked that habit. Not to mention it helped stop her from punching particularly hard-headed clients at the corporation.

She steels herself. Carefully masking her thoughts and emotions behind a cold facade. Much like how she would during a very high-profile negotiation - that Tatsuya dumped on her with a very poor excuse.

"Oh, come on! But I want you to be _here_ ," the deity gestures around them while whining. "Other than Ryuu, I only see the other water gods during meets or get-togethers. And you are fun and interesting to be around."

"Can't you reach me while I'm a tub or something? There's water everywhere, including in the air."

That got a burst of bell-like laughter and an amused snort from Ryuujin. "A tub! See! This is why I like you!" Suijin recomposes themselves pretty quickly. "But you're not wrong."

"So?"

"Alright," a nod. "There's going to be a side effect though."

~<>~

Suijin knows that by now, Ryuu must really want to facepalm. Because he isn't supposed to offer these kinds of things. But, for Yukine she does anyway.

"I can deal with a side effect," voice firm, Yukine doesn't hesitate.

"Alright, that's good. You want to go back and keep on protecting them, don't you?" He asks, head titled. He doesn't feel the need to say who, but the way Yukine's eyes narrow tells him she knows.

"Are we getting anywhere near making that deal?"

"Impatient, aren't you?"

"Very," and a nod.

"That's good," Suijin laughs. "Now," all amusement fades from his being, "We'll set somethings straight, alright?" A nod. "The body I'm about to put you in, is young. Not much of your background has changed. Though there are changes between this world and the one you originate from.

"Oh, one more thing. Because of the nature of those things, anyone that wears a necklace with a pendant made from the demon crystal in the volcano, remembers everything from their counterparts in your original world. At the price of forgetting everything in this world. Oh, also, you're on Liocott. Good luck."

"Wait what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot changed.


	2. Early Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to face a new reality is harder than Yukine first thought.

When Yukine comes to she notices a couple of things. First being that she's _awake_. She vaguely remembers the encounter on the bottom of the ocean. <Does that mean I'm in another dimension?> She's not too sure.

Then Yukine notices that _something_ feels _wrong_. Which isn't really that weird, normally. But it's a different kind of wrong that doesn't feel normal.

Her muscles ache, and not in an 'I've been training until midnight again' way. Nope, in a way that says 'I haven't slept in over four days but I still tried to break through Yuuki-chin's Maou the Hand'.

If Yukine is being honest, her whole body hurts. Joints, muscles and everything in between them just aches. She grits her teeth. Because it's not new, but it's alarming no matter how you put it.

Also, her head feels like she's been slamming it against a wall for four hours straight. Which, granted she used to do a lot while in Jr. High and High School, but it still hurts. It also feels fuzzy like after a match of no actual playing but just analyzing.

Yukine groans before actually meowing in pain, and clutching her chest. Because to groan is too much of an effort, meowing even more so.

The sounds bubble in her throat in a way that makes her think that her throat hates her. Because they sound more like her air escaping in a wheeze. And it also sounds like Shirou-chan's breathing if he's in the sun for too long. 

Freaking fantastic. Couldn't Suijin put her in a body that's somewhat functional?

She'd chuckle if she could. Yukine's not really sure why she would want to chuckle. Then she realizes that her brain is more awake than she is. And that her lungs don't hurt. There's no strain in that area.

Which is amazing. Because it takes her a moment to catch on that her lungs feel great in comparison to the rest of her body.

<Good to know that my freaking lungs are now a low priority. Okay, low-ish priority.> Yukine knows that they most definitely shouldn't be a low priority, but she's not coughing up blood so that's good. Basically deciding to just roll with it.

Yukine mentally sighs before starting to assess herself. Twitching her muscles and rolling her - very - sore joints. Mostly because Ane-san had drilled in her head to run through a ten-point check.

Her feet are attached but sore. Running around the field too much, maybe? Very possible.

Her ankles and knees are fine. Functional and responsive. Also very much attached to calves and thighs that _burn_ in a way that reminds Yukine of touching Shuuya on a hot day. And while it does burn, it doesn't feel like it's bleeding. Also, not like they couldn't hold her weight, maybe with a bit of forcing on her side.

Yukine is not shocked that her right hip feels like she's banged into something hard. She still walks into tables, into doorknobs. The way somewhere above her elbow hurts she'd have to guess that this body walked into one recently too. Still, both are functional and very much responsive, so that's good.

Her spine, on the other hand, pops and cracks ominously. Much like it would if she slept on the floor or the roof of the bus. It hurts, but not it's that bad.

Okay, her shoulders and her neck hurt more than anything. They seem to protest against moving, but Yukine's not going to listen because it's bearable.

Her elbows, wrists, and fingers are all working. Though she might be completely ignoring the screams of protest when she moves them. But they _move_ , so there's that.

When she presses her palm to get up, Yukine almost decides against it. Because it's cold, but if she lets the pressure fall she's going face-first on the floor. Because that's where she is.

Opening her eyes, a snort falls past her lips at the oh-so-familiar blurry mess that is her eyesight. <Okay, so it doesn't matter where I am. I'm still a mole.>

No wonder she feels sore if she slept on a cold floor. Yukine rolls her - slightly blind - eyes as she gets up. The blanket - that she most likely dragged along with her - falls from her shoulders. Lifting a hand to her face and blinking, she's utterly surprised to find that her sight might be better that she remembers.

Because she can see the lines on her tiny palms. <Wait...>

Turning her hands and pulling them closer to her face, Yukine would feel like cursing if not for the very much there shock of seeing her - tiny - hands so unscratched. Tracing her forearms, she frowns at the five marks on either one. Recent too.

'The body that I'm about to put you in, is young.' Suijin's words ring in her head.

Thinking now, she's on Liocott, meaning that she's already out of Ohisama En. And under the Orion Foundation's care after that deal with her parents. If she's right, she's on that training camp on Liocott. Mostly because other than FFI she couldn't think of another instance that she visited Liocott this young.

That also means that she's starting Jr. High in about two months. <Yay.> sarcasm definitely helps. Getting up from the floor, Yukine doesn't even hesitate to reach down and pull the blanket. While her muscles scream in protest, she makes her bed.

She wonders what's different in this world. If she's on Liocott that means that Valentin _did_ take her under his care. Eyes slightly narrowing, Yukine glanced up at the door just as someone walked past it.

<On...>

Her eyesight focused oh-so-easily into making everything clear. Looking on the nightstand beside her bed, Yukine sighed in relief at the glasses on it. Picking them up, she slowly turns them around, observing the familiar yet slightly foreign object.

<Off...>

Yukine grunts miserably as her headache makes itself known. <Shouldn't overdo that, huh?> even her thoughts sound bitter. Because her sight blurs until she can barely make out details on her glasses when her elbows are straight.

Putting the glasses on the bridge of her nose, Yukine sighs in relief. Her eyesight clear, not to the detail spotting vision that she had tapped in earlier. And she's glad about it. Glasses mean fewer headaches.

Then she notices the utter silence around her. No witty remarks, no nothing. Just silence.

And on pure instinct, Yukine covers her mouth to muffle the yelp, and the scream that follows. <What the...> her thoughts easily go into disarray. And keep going, very much in a jumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my God. This took forever to write, mostly because I'm an insecure little fuck. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Departure to Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukine refuses to acknowledge Inakuni's soccer team. And she saves a kid, because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated again

It's shocking, just how different this world is from hers. The first being the fact that the abusive woman that should be in jail isn't in jail. Valentine has been dead for a while. Bernard is the face of the Orion Foundation, despite the fact that Irina's the one controlling it.

Yukine's not that concerned about that. Not as concerned as she is about her hypersomnia acting up more than once during the day. That's always been a problem, it's more of a problem now though. 

Thankfully, Irina talked to Raimon-san to not give Yukine detention or throw her out of the school if she keeps falling asleep in classes. That's good because school started about five days ago and Yukine has already fallen asleep about twice during each day, at school.

Yukine blacks out during most of her first year.

She's wide awake when Shuuya-chan transfers in her class, though. Yukine watches the practice match between Raimon and Teikoku from afar. Feels like ripping off Yuuto-chan's head. Jirou-kun isn't much better either. Thankfully, Kou doesn't piss her off too much.

Yukine never joins the soccer club, just meddles every now and then. Pushes Shuuya-chan into joining sooner, Yuuto-chan to stop being depressed about Teikoku's lost to Zeus. Yukine offers Onigawara-san to take Zeus to the rehabilitation center, mostly because she loves Terumi-chan and can't really stand to see him hurt. Also the reason she didn't go to the Teikoku vs Zeus match.

She's not really surprised when Midori-chin doesn't appear to destroy Raimon. Yukine visits Ohisama En almost weekly, so she's keeping up with whatever happens there. She fainted though, when Kira-san came to visit Ohisama En when she was there.

Mostly because Hiro-chin is there, and breathing. Hiro-chin had a similar reaction before pulling her along. Of course, Yukine bumped into the only tree around and does pass out.

A week after the match with Zeus - and countless visits to Terumi-chan - Raimon's soccer club has a match against a Spanish team, Barcelona Orb. Yukine's not that shocked when they (Raimon) gets destroyed with a score of 13-0 for Barcelona Orb.

Then Raimon's soccer club gets disbanded - Yukine didn't know that until Natsumi-chan tells her. She's on board with the idea. Mostly because the players get sent to different schools as committee members. She's on board with it because that way, Japan's soccer might be able to catch up to the world's.

Yukine is the one to put in the request of having no one sent to Zeus. Mostly because she said she'll supervise Zeus' team, with Terumi-chan's help.

Then she's a third-year and thinks that Raimon leaving is the worst idea there is. Mostly because she's braiding Terumi-chan's hair when her phone rings. Knowing her hatred of being interrupted, the blond captain answers.

"Kurosaki Yukine's phone," Terumi-chan happily greets. "Oh..." The happy tone fades and Yukine narrows her eyes at how hard he's gripping her phone. "Here," the captain hands her the phone and holds the braid.

"Kurosaki Yukine here," her tone is slightly pissed off as she puts the phone on speaker and throws it somewhere next to her to grab the French braid again. "What do ya want?"

" _Hello, Kurosaki-kun_."

Yup, the apologetic look on Terumi-chan's face is proof that Yukine's thoughts are right. She pulls at the strands of hair and the blond yelps. "Hello, Fuyukai," she could care less about being rude. "What do ya want?"

" _Tomorrow there's going to a group arriving at Raimon from Inakunijima. They will be playing a match in the Football Frontier. If they lose, they come back to Inakuni, if they win and get a sponsor, they can continue playing._ "

Yukine rolls her eyes. "Where do I come in, in this mess?" Her tone's smoother now, mostly because this piqued her interest.

" _You'll be watching them._ "

The brunette is shocked when her friend - and neighbor - reaches for her phone and shuts off the call. It's rare to see the captain so annoyed about something. The corners of her mouth lift and she pets her friend's hair. The proud God sighs before leaning back against her bed.

"Want somethin' specific? Or should I jus' do whatever?" Yukine asks while undoing the now messy French braid.

Terumi-chan throws her a smile over his shoulder as she brushes the strands again. "Something in pigtails..."

Yukine hums while parting his hair in the middle. "Dutch or French?"

A bell-like laugh. "Surprise me, Yuki-chan."

"Tsk," she takes a moment to decide which one to do. "Got it."

In the end, Terumi-chan ends up with a pair of French braids that end where his hair does, neatly tied in normal pigtails. By the time it got eight, Yukine and Terumi-chan had just talked about anything and everything that they could. Of course, that meant the blond captain got to talk about Greek mythology. Mostly with Yukine asking weird questions.

~<>~

Yukine yawns and mentally curses Afuro Terumi six-way to Sunday while walking to school. The blond had decided the night before that it would be a good idea to take her pills, mostly because she almost overdosed again.

Thanks to how far Zeus is, Terumi-chan tends to wake her up at five a.m.. Of course, Raimon is only half an hour away from their apartment building, so it doesn't take Yukine nearly as much time to get to school. Then again, Zeus is very far.

Yukine once again mentally thanks Irina for making sure that there's always the same guards at this hour. Meaning, she gets to walk in the school with a simple wave to the guard and a simple 'Hello'.

Of course, she falls asleep as soon as she's at her desk. Usually, please just ignore her, mostly because who'd want to mess with Kurosaki Yukine? The answer is an idiot. The only one to ever approach her is Tsukushi, who she has no problems with.

When her petit classmate wakes her up, it's already lunchtime. The brunette listens to Tsukushi rumble about the new soccer team that arrived from Inakunijima. Only half there though, because she's just trying to stay awake.

"And the captain, Michinari-kun, is in our class! Of course, you wouldn't know that because you sleep all the time. And he's so nice too! Also..." 

Yukine sighs before putting her hands behind her head and leaning on the grass. A yawn makes her vision slightly blurrier. Not that it's not already very blurry; after all, her glasses are getting played with by Tsukushi.

"Hey, Kurosaki..." she looks back at her classmate. "Why don't you join the soccer club? You're good at it, I've seen you play. And they're pretty good for kids from an island."

A scoff followed by a sigh. "I'll see you in class," getting up, Yukine doesn't wait for any response from Tsukushi.

"Wait!" The manager calls out and stops her. "At least come to their match, Kurosaki!"

Yukine sighs, before waving a hand at the girl. "I'll think about it," she responds without looking back.

~<>~

Nose buried in a book, Yukine yawns while reading. Words slightly blurry though to her sleepiness, she can't really say that she's reading. 'No Longer Human' by Dazai Osamu. Not for the first time, she's cursing Yuuto-chan to the Heavens and back for telling her to read it. Because she now knows the book inside out and has read it at least fifty times.

She's walking by the riverbank field when some shouts make her slowly look down at the pitch. On the sandy pitch, a couple of middle school punks are crowding around a little kid with dull teal hair. The uniforms on the punks drag her attention, <Occult?>

Yukine sighs. <Kids are such a pain> she thinks while shutting the book and putting it in her bag. Walking down on the steps she feels like murdering someone as soon as she's within earshot.

"Useless! Why don't you go cry to mommy, little crybaby? Oh, yeah! She didn't want you!"

When without enhancing her vision she can see the younger, teal-haired kid shaking. "Do ya brats, have nothin' better to do?" Yukine walks to them, and wow it feels weird to be the same height as someone.

"What's it to you, girly-boy?" the one that kept shouting insults glowers at her. "None of your Goddamned business, you son of a bitch."

Yukine smirks. "Well, you're not wrong there. But do ya honestly kiss _yer_ mother with that mouth?"

"What did you just say about my mother?!" the boy screeches and she almost covers her ears.

"Ya heard me. I don' like repeatin' myself. Now, scram" she orders while narrowing her eyes at them.

"You five!"

All the Occult punks flinch while the teal-haired - who Yukine is certain is a boy - shakily stands up. Breathing heavily, Yukine recognizes the wrinkled uniform as that of Occult. However, when she takes a closer look she almost bursts in laughter.

"Heya, Tsukimura," she greets while looking at the werewolf-looking forward. "These brats with ya?"

A growl from the Occult player. "Yeah, what were they doing this time?" The threat in his voice is not directed at her, <smart, little wolf>.

"Jus' the kid," she points over her shoulder to the teal-haired boy. "I trust ya have everythin' under control?"

Yukine laughs at how annoyed Tsukimura looks while he growls at the five punks. A wolf circling a bunch of defenseless sheep, even when those sheep are actually common dogs.

She tenses for a second before covering her mouth to yawn. Yukine would have missed the gentle tug at her sleeve if she hadn't been paying attention. Looking down, her eyes meet brownish-golden ones.

They just stand there for a moment, staring at each other before Yukine yawns again and kneels in front of the teal-haired boy. "Heya, kid," a mute nod. "Ya got hurt anywhere too bad?" The boy shakes his head. "Ya gonna let go?" Another head shake. "Okay. Ya have somewhere to go?" Head shake. "Family? Friends?" Both got negative answers. "Okay, ya hungry?" An uncertain nod. "I know a place down the road, got some good food. What to come with?" Another uncertain nod and Yukine smiles. "Name's Yukine. Kurosaki Yukine. Ya can call me Yuki, or Yukine."

A small nod. And Yukine can't say she's not surprised when the little kid grabs her hand. She's almost as shocked when the boy mumbles something. "What was that?" Another mumble. "Did catch that, kid. Try speaking up, I ain't gonna eat ya, ya know?" A nod.

"Kariya Masaki..." The boy seems to want to make himself tinier.

"Kariya Masaki..." Yukine smiles, "it's good to meet ya, Kariya-kun."

Another mute nod.

~<>~

Terumi should have known better. Really should have. 

He had foolishly hoped that the kid would end up at Ohisama En before Raimon's match with Seishou Gakuen. The kid doesn't, and his Okaa-san takes a shine to him. The adoption papers come in pretty quickly after finding out that the kid's parents were dead.

So, Terumi is currently not only supposed to watch Yuki-chan but also Masaki. Who has taken quite the shine to Yuki-chan. That meant that Terumi doesn't have to deal with the boy that much. He's thankful for that, he doesn't like the and the kid doesn't like him.

So why in the world did Yuki-chan have to drag both of them to that match? Masaki is happy because Yuk-chan said she'll buy food from Rairaiken. Which he's about as obsessed with as Yuki-chan is. Terumi wonders what will happen when Masaki meets Fudou-kun, nothing good probably.

They arrive at the arena about two minutes before the match starts. Terumi ignores the two people that join them. Mostly because socializing isn't his forte and Yuki-chan can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is all over the place, and I like it. Please comment if you want <3


	4. The Devil of the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki gets scared of the creature with magenta-colored eyes that sleeps within Yukine. Also, Nosaka is an Emperor, and Nishikage is his Knight. Yukine runs into someone she's been avoiding for about three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kariya is the first character that refers to Yukine as 'them/they'. Other characters will as well.

Masaki likes Yukine-san. They're nice, and calm and sleep a lot. Don't mind when he's being loud either. Also, they know how to cook, better than that woman. Masaki's happy when they take him to that ramen place.

Yukine-san doesn't yell at him. Masaki likes how calm they are about dealing with a brat. 

On the other hand, Masaki secretly glares at the blond annoyance. He doesn't like Afuro Terumi. At all. Something just isn't right about him. Masaki has decided that it's the fluffy ten feet wide wings on his back. Not that they're not pretty, but just that no one seems to notice them bothers him. There is also the matter of them being folded all the time. Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?

There are three pairs, and the feathers look very well-groomed. When Masaki asked about them, Yukine-san just told him that he should ask again once he's older. He has no idea why Yukine-san would dodge the question like that.

Now, there's also something else he likes about the Kurosaki. The sound that rings around her. When he asked Goldielocks about it, he said 'They are waves crashing on a beach during a storm.'

Masaki's never seen the ocean, or the sea. Or even a lake really. He's seen the river. It's a similar sound. Yet somehow very different. It's a nice sound. Yukine-san said they'll take him to Okinawa one day, teach him how to surf.

"Hello."

Masaki yelps and quite literally jumps on Yukine-san's lap, throwing his arms around their neck. "Heya," Yukine-san's cool voice calms him down enough to look up from their collarbone.

He blinks a couple of times in surprises. The golden crown, the blood-red cape trimmed with fluffy, white fur, and a blue lance - or spear? Masaki never could tell the difference, despite Goldielocks' best effort - on his back, the tall, grey-eyed, strawberry-haired boy is a sight to behold. Not that the taller boy next to him isn't. The blue shield on his back, the armor...

"Why do you wear a crown?" <Of course, I can't keep my mouth shut for three minutes.>

"Pardon?" The King - Emperor, something corrected in his mind - has a slightly baffled look on his face. "Crown?"

Masaki opens his mouth but gets cut off by Yukine-san. "Ya two can sit if ya want, ya know? Terumi-chan and Masaki-kun don' mind."

Masaki hesitates to nod. "My name's Kariya Masaki," he announced while getting in between Goldielocks and Yukine-san. He's surprised when one of those pretty wings wraps around him, curling the tips of the longest fathers around Yukine-san.

"Nosaka Yuuma, and this is Nishikage Seiya," the Emperor introduces himself.

"This guy's Afuro Terumi," Yukine-san gestures to Goldielocks. "'m Kurosaki Yukine. Call me whatever. The match is starting."

Masaki blinks when the sound of the waves stills for a moment before coming back, slightly louder. Looking at Yukine-san, he sees their eyes sparkle behind their glasses. Red eyes turning into rubies. Masaki looks away, back to the pitch.

He's not surprised to see the many different auras that the people on the pitch had. The density of the color, the shapes they take, it all differs from one person to another. He sees something like little, lightning-fast birds flying around one of Raimon's forwards. Sees the multicolored aura of the forward from Seishou Gakuen, which is mostly dark and sinister.

_They seem to burn brighter around each other._

Masaki is confused when he sniffs the air. <Salty water?> because the air smells salty. It disappears pretty quick though. The sound calms into something more familiar.

He huffs silently before turning back at the game. The ball is in Raimon's possession and he's not sure how to feel about the hissatsu - as Yukine-san told him they're called - Raimon's forward uses.

It scores. And it's 0-1 for Raimon. Yukine-san looks happy about that because they cheer. It's funny, how the happy expression on their face fades into fear and anger.

Looking back at the match, he sees the boy with that dark, multicolored aura advance on the field.

Masaki is not expecting the sound of the waves to get louder, and he can somehow feel a breeze around him. The salty smell is back. The wing around them bats at Yukine-san's side. He pokes their shoulder, but that gets no reaction and he pouts. A lightbulb, well lights above his head as a mischievous smirk twitches on his lips.

Masaki takes their hand and starts making little butterflies on it. Yukine-san doesn't like people playing with her hands. 'Makes me sleepy' is what they said. Not now though. Masaki wonders if Goldielocks let her take her pills.

~<>~

As Masaki mention previously, he's never seen the sea. Or an ocean. Or a lake. Any large body of water to be honest. He's seen rivers and ponds, but who hasn't?

He's quite certain that he is supposed to be in the arena, watching a game of soccer between two teams he couldn't care about less. But he was supposed to be there with Goldielocks and Yukine-san.

Kariya Masaki is not supposed to be on an island in the middle of nowhere. Okay, not the middle of nowhere, the middle of an endless ocean, or sea. He's not sure. But other than the island he's on, he can't see any other land. The storm and the crashing waves help, maybe.

Masaki jumps at a loud booming noise, and he flinches while looking forward at the foaming sea - ocean?. The storm is loud, the howls of the wind oh-so-familiar from his time in that thunderstorm two weeks ago. Though he's not wet.

Nothing on the island is. It's sunny really. There's a literal hole above the island from which the sun peeks in. There's a sort of force field around the island, the wild waves crash against it but don't hit the beach.

There's nothing but sand on the island. But... Masaki looks around and hears the rattling of chains. It brings back bad memories. He hesitantly steps towards the force field. and screams while falling on his butt and scrambling away.

A pair of soulless, magenta eyes stare into his own for a moment longer. No pupils or irises or even the whites of the eyes. Nope, just an endless abyss of emotionless purplish-red. Then there's the rattling of chains again and they're gone. And finally, Masaki can breathe again. Shaking gasps really.

Then, something fluffy brushes against him. And he blinks. The island and the stormy sea vanish and are replaced by the stadium. Goldielocks' wing is around him, and Masaki figures out that he fell asleep.

It's half time. Looking at the scoreboard, Masaki winces. The score is 4-1 in Seishou's favor. Masaki doesn't really watch the rest of the game, mostly finding amusement in the exasperated sounds Yukine-san made when Seishou scores in the second half.

"Oh common!" Yukine-san rages after Seishou's demon uses a hissatsu to score Seishou's - Masaki takes a glance at the scoreboard - tenth goal. "Why go that far?!" They stand up and glare over at the Seishou players.

Masaki watches as one of Goldielocks' wings pulls them back. Goldielocks also starts pulling both Masaki and Yukine-san as soon as the final whistle gets blown. Both he and Goldielocks get told to wait at the ice cream stand two streets down, because Yukine-san has something to take care of.

~<>~

Yukine is a bit pissed. Maybe not enough. For the love of holy penguins, that hissatsu was too over the top. She's in a pretty secluded hallway when she hears footsteps. She stops for a moment and turns on her heels to face whoever is following her. And she blinks in surprise and her fight or flight reflex almost kicks in. She's very close running as far away from this conversation as possible.

Yukine takes a deep breath as the red-haired girl walks closer. She leans against the wall as the black, lawyer-like outfit the girl wears becomes more visible. She doubts that Zaizen Touko is anywhere near scared of her. After all, Touko-chan had seen Yukine truly angry. That time in Hell being the most prominent example she can think of right now.

"Heya," Yukine greets, the usual drawl in her colder. By the narrowing in Touko-chan's eyes, she knows that the other girl picked up on her slightly defensive undertone.

The Kurosaki narrows her eyes when she noticed Touko-chan's eyes zoom in on her finger. Which had at some point started tapping against her arm, which is crossed over with her other on over her chest.

Touko-chan - and maybe Sein - might just be the only people entitled to say that they know Yukine better than Terumi-chan. She knows that unlike most people, Touko-chan has always known that Yukine is female. Yukine sure gets confused with a boy more often than not, and she's gotten chocolate from both girls and boys on Valentine's Day.

"Anythin' I can do for ya...?" Yukine trails off, pretending to not know the girl's name.

While covering her mouth to hide a yawn, Yukine sees Touko-chan roll her eyes. Okay, so maybe Touko-chan spent a bit too much time with Aki-chin. She just doesn't want to risk being weird.

Touko-chan formally holds out her hand to Yukine. "Zaizen Touko. My name is Zaizen Touko. It's good to meet you again, Yukine-senpai."

Yukine winces when the ginger holds out a necklace with a dark purple glow. "Nice to meet ya again, Touko-chan. What do ya want?"

She grabs the outstretched hand anyway. She sees Touko-chan frown at the bandages on her palm and fingers.

"Please consider playing for Raimon's team."

Yukine blinks a couple of times, slowly. "What?" 

She gently lets go of Touko-chan's hand and pushes away from the wall to stand in front of the ginger, which means looking slightly down at her. Yukine crosses her arms behind her back and digs her nails into her forearms.

"Please consider playing for Raimon's soccer team," the Zaizen repeats a slightly exasperated tone in her voice. "They'll get sponsored by a traveling firm. And you like soccer, and are good at it. You should play."

Yukine yawns before answering: "I'll think about it. Talk to you later."

"Just think about it okay? They have potential," <Like I don't know that.>

Yukine's lips curl upward and Touko-chan smiles right back at her. The Kurosaki scoffs at the self-satisfied look in her grey eyes. Shoving a hand in the pocket of her vest, Yukine pivots and raises her other hand in a wave over her shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do. Now I have to catch up with Terumi-chan before Masaki-kun drives him insane."


	5. The Mysterious Coach Zhao Jinyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukine, Masaki, and Terumi take a trip to a flower shop and run into some complications. Yukine talks to Tsukushi and Michinari about joining the club. Kirina's confused.

Yukine feels like this was a major mistake. And it really is. The only reason she's not knocked out yet is that Terumi-chan asked her to take her Goddamned pills. Not that she minds, she's not that far from being slightly addicted. Just not as much as Yuuto-chan and his addiction to painkillers.

Back to the present though.

Terumi-chan's mother had told them to go get some pink roses for Genda-san. Because they are having dinner with the Genda family. Pink roses can only be found in one shop anywhere near them, which is in Inazuma Town. The shop owner is a nice lady, about ten years younger than Mi-Rae - Terumi-chan's mother. 

But that's not what makes Yukine think this might be a huge mistake. Nope, Kirino-san has a boy around Masaki-kun's age, Ranmaru-kun. Problem is that she's not sure how the two would react to meeting each other. Also, the fact that Kaze-chin is working at the flower shop and won't be leaving for another hour might cause a huge shock with Terumi-chan.

"So, why do we have to go all the way here for some flowers?" Masaki-kun grumbles while pouting and looking like he might want to cross his arms, but doesn't let go of Yukine's hand to do so. "I mean, they're just flowers. There's a flower shop across the street from the apartment."

Yukine chuckles while covering her mouth with her free hand. "Ya can't find what we're lookin' for anywhere but there."

Terumi-chan hums a tone while listening to something on his headphones. A soft brush against her side makes her smile. Unlike Masaki-kun - who can see everything about a person clearly - Yukine can only feel and hear auras and essences. Not that tasting, smelling, and touching aren't there. She uses four of her senses when it comes to that kind of thing.

"Hello," she greets when entering the - relatively large - flower shop, almost choking at how weird it is to speak formally again. "We're looking for some Momoirobara*. We heard this is where they can be found."

(A.N.: Momoirobara is the Japanese name for pink roses.)

"Oh, dear," the pink-haired woman waves a hand at her. "No need to be so polite, Mi-Rae told me to expect you three. Ichirouta-kun is in the back with Ranmaru, he's going to give them to you."

Yukine nods while subconsciously gulping. "Thanks. C'mon, Masaki-kun. Terumi-chan," she calls to the blond, "ya comin'?"

A head shake. "I'll look at the flowers for a while, I want to get Eomma something."

She pushes up her glasses. "C'mon, Masaki-kun," she lets the teal-haired boy drag her to the back of the shop while she started to clean her glasses with her shirt. "Heya."

A pink-haired boy with a little ponytail peeks his head out from behind a relatively large Japanese maple bonsai. "Hello, Yukine-san! What are you looking for today?"

Ernest blue looked up at her. "Momoirobara, Ranmaru-kun," Yukine smiles.

And she facepalms when the boy beside her points to the pink-haired boy. "You look like a girl."

"What?!" The screech that escaped the older boy was too sharp, and his cheeks flushed in anger. "Say that again, you tiny brat! I dare!" The boy's fists clench at his sides.

"You look like a girl! And you sound like one too!" Masaki-kun shrieks right back, and just as loudly.

"Why you!" 

Before Yukine can even move slightly, the Kirino boy jumps at the teal-haired boy. She blinks while the two fight, <Why do I have to deal with this kind of thing?>. She folds her glasses and hangs them on her shirt before picking up Ranmaru-kun by his shirt. Whoever said that Yukine can't lift anything is wrong.

Thankfully, the racket had been loud enough for Kaze-chin to hear. The aquamarine defender pokes his head out of what Yukine thinks might be a workshop. She doesn't actually see him, more so sees the spot of aquamarine move and come closer.

"What the heck were you two doing?" The panicked undertone in which the defender squeals is almost enough to make her wince.

Yukine gently puts Ranmaru-kun on the floor before once again wiping her glasses. "Fightin'," she answers bluntly before putting on her glasses. "Heya, Kaze-chin."

The former Raimon player is standing, hands on his hips while his foot taps against the floor. The furrow of his brow and the scowl on his lips would be far more threatening if not the pink apron that he wears.

"Kurosaki," Kaze-chin greets her back, but doesn't take his eyes off Ranmaru-kun. "What the heck were you two doing?" To the kids.

"He said I look like a girl!" Yukine yawns while the pink-haired boy points at the teal-haired one. "And that I sound like a girl too!"

"Tsk," Masaki-kun looks away from him. "Because you do!"

She would interfere is she didn't know the look on Kaze-chin's face. "Apologise to each other both of you!"

Yukine frowns when the two just glare at each other. She was so expecting this that it's not even slightly surprising. No matter the world, these two will always fight.

She's surprised when Masaki-kun apologizes first though. "I'm sorry I called you girlish," had it not been for the pout, Yukine would have suspected he's lying, "senpai."

Yukine is positive Kaze-chin might be shipping the two. Out of everyone, she knows that Kaze-chin is the only one to not have met someone he actually likes. Sure, there was that thing with the captain of Sengoku Igajima, but there was nothing serious. Of course, the pinning on Jirou-kun and Aki-chin is also there, just that in this world it might be a bit more realistic. And not pinning.

Yukine raises a brow when she sees the pink-haired boy take a deep breath before releasing it. "I'm sorry I bit you..." The teens share a look at that, but Ranmaru-kun isn't done. "and pulled your hair... and punched you in the face."

"Okay, what now?" Yukine blinking in bewilderment while staring wide-eyed at the boy. "When did ya do that?"

"While you were cleaning your glasses..." The kid looks so guilty she would have laughed.

"Did you get the flowers yet?"

The slightly horrified look in Kaze-chin's eye makes her think that <yeah... it's too early. They're too fresh...> The way the boy bleached is more than enough to confirm that she's right. Turning to look at Terumi-chan, who's frozen, a Dogwood bonsai in his arms. <Yup, still too fresh.>

(A.N.: the 'they' Yukine is referring to is the wounds caused by Zeus. Both on Teikoku and Raimon.)

"I'll wait outside," Yukine will forever congratulate him on being able to keep his tone even.

Though she winces at the relieved sigh that cuts through the air once Terumi-chan is out of sight. "You're still going out with him?"

"Don' know. Ya still pinnin' over Jirou-kun?" She asks just as bluntly.

An over exasperated groan from Masaki-kun makes both of them turn to him. "Can we get the flowers and go?"

"Yeah," Yukine turns to Kaze-chin. "Momoirobara for Afuro Mi-Rae."

"Coming right up!" Ranmaru-kun dashes into the workshop and she smiles.

~<>~

Yukine sighs while - slowly - banging her head against her desk. Just five more minutes before Tsukushi gets in class. Just five more minutes.

Thankfully, the other girl puts her out of her misery quickly and walks in with a tall, wavy-haired boy. Who Yukine recognizes as Michinari Tatsumi, the captain of Raimon's new team. Which got a sponsor if she remembers right from what Tsukushi talked her ear off last night. Not that Yukine doesn't know Tatsumi, she does.

Yukine sluggishly gets up from her chair, and she's not surprised when the whole class shuts up. <My God, I hate my life.> She's awake, big miracle. Then again, the whole school has only seen her awake when it's lunch and leaving school.

"Kurosaki!" The girl energetically greets her while hugging her; Yukine will admit to no one but herself that she leans against her. "You're awake!"

She yawns while covering her mouth. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," she turns to Tatsumi, blinking slowly at him, "and you."

Tsukushi blinks in bewilderment a couple of times. "What about?" The head tilt and the innocent eyes suit her.

"I wanna join the soccer club."

Yukine's hands are already covering her ears, Tatsumi - on the other hand - has to take the full force of the other girl's squeal. She sees all the class wince. <How can anyone be this loud?>

"Kurosaki!" She pulled in a bone-crushing hug; she's certain she hears one of her spinal bone crack. "You serious? Like, absolutely serious?"

She nods. "Yeah. If that okay with ya?" She looks at Tatsumi, who's gently smiling at her.

"Sure," she sees him nod. "We'll have to talk to Coach though."

"Thank you, Tatsumi," Yukine smiles and she feels her eyelids become heavier. "Wake me, when ya need me," she yawns again before slowly walking to her desk.

Pulling out her headphones - which are Terumi-chan's really - she opens her MP3 player. She plugs the headphones in her ears before hitting 'play', she yawns once again before folding her arms on her desk and dropping her head on them.

Yukine grumbles when Tsukushi removes her headphones and gently slaps her back a couple of times before blasting that infernal alarm in her ear. She slams her head against the table, taking a moment to actually wake up.

"Morning, Kurosaki!" Tsukushi happily greets. "Come on! We're having lunch with Captain and Mansaku-kun. Everyone else decided to practice during the break."

"Uh-huh," she blinks while cleaning her glasses with her shirt. "Shouldn' they be restin'?" She asks, putting on her glasses and getting up from her desk, movements sluggish. "Where we goin'?"

"Rooftop!" Happily grabbing her hand, the manager starts pulling her along.

"Not likin' this, Tsukushi," she allows her to pull her along. "Not the biggest fan of heights remember?"

"Oh, come on!" The other girl whines while dragging her up the stairs; Yukine refrains from looking anywhere but her feet. "Captain! Mansaku-kun!"

Yukine glances up, only to almost trip over her own legs when she sees the city. <I. Hate. Heights.> "Heya," she greets Tatsumi and Yuu-chan, her tone thankfully not giving away her fear.

"Yuki-senpai," Yuu-chan nods. "Captain said you're joining the team. We're going to play together again. Hiura's going to be happy about it."

She smiles while sitting down beside them, yawning and stretching on her back. "Wanna join. Coach's decision, ain' it?"

Tatsumi chuckles while ruffling her hair, Yukine pouts. "You'll be fine. You're a great player. Ootani's been talking nonstop about you."

Said girl blushes. "Not true."

"Liar~!" Yukine sings, while crossing her lacing her fingers behind her head, closing her eyes. "Didn' know ya knew how ta lie, Tsukushi."

The brunette scoffs. "You're awful."

"Ya love me," smiling happily at the sky. "Ohhhhhh, that one looks like a rabbit!" She excitedly points at a cloud, child-like excitement in her voice.

"You're so childish," Yuu-chan calls her out on it while laughing.

Yukine rolls her eyes when Tatsumi chuckles. "I second that," he chimes.

"Me too!" Tsukushi laughs.

She yawns, covering her mouth. "No, you're just too mature," she takes a jab at them.

"Are not!" 

She gives a sleepy-sounding laugh. "Ya most certainly are."

~<>~

Kirina frowns. He doesn't do it often but now is a frown-worthy situation.

Captain and Mansaku walked in with Ootani-san happily skipping behind them, nothing weird. Kirina knows that they had lunch together on the rooftop with one of Captain's classmates. He doesn't expect a brown-haired boy to walk in after them, hair pulled in a what would have been a braid.

< _Idiot!_ > a part of his brain shouts at him. < _That's a girl!_ >

<Is not...> When to himself he sounds uncertain. Still, while it makes zero sense, Kirina knows better than to not listen to his instinct. He's only seen the brunette around school after classes, never in the hallways during breaks. Usually, nose buried in the same old book.

Kirina knows he's seen the brunette somewhere else too. Something about them just looks so familiar. He sneaks a glance at Asuto; Asuto is a safe place and he doesn't know what to say about Mansaku right now.

He frowns deeper when Ootani-san puts her hands on their shoulder < _Yup,_ they _seem like the right pronoun for that one..._ > "This is Kurosaki Yukine. They want to join the club. They're in mine and Captain's class, so try and be nice okay?"

She ends the sentence with a bright smile before roughly slapping Kurosaki-senpai's back.

< _Call them Yukine!_ > the voice whines.

<Why?>

< _Because they don't like getting called by their family! Duh._ >

<How would you know that?>

The voice is proven right when Norika walks up to Kurosaki-senpai, holding out a hand. "My name's Umihara Norika, you can call me Norika, Kurosaki-kun."

A slight frown, bordering on sleepy while they looked up at Norika before down at her hand. "Please don't call me by my last name. I'm not overly fond of it," they shake Norika's hand. "Yukine has a nicer ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Pfff..." Ootani-san, Captain and Mansaku burst in laughter.

Kirina thinks his mind goes blank for a second. His vision blurs and he's very glad to no be standing. 'Let's play again someday!' The words ring in his brain, the blurry image of a rainy, grassy field appearing in his mind. Several images pass in his mind.

_Emerald-green eyes, white hair, pigtails._

_Saphire-blue eyes, white hair with a streak of blue, spiky._

_Ruby-red eyes, brown hair, ponytail._

_Dark amber eyes, blue hair, short and straight._

"Hey!" Asuto's voice breaks Kirina away from his scattered brain. "My name is Inamori Asuto. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Before Kurosaki-senpai could get a word in, Coach walks in the clubroom and everyone just stops talking. Kirina thinks that he might not have heard what is going on. Then the man proves him wrong by looking at Kurosaki-senpai and laughing in that weird way that creeps him out.

"You must be Kurosaki-kun," the chubby man smiles. "Ootani-kun told me about you. Though I will have to test your skills for myself."

"'M fine with that," dropped is the formal speech that they used previously. "Now... or can I put on some shorts? Either's fine."

"Ootani-kun, give Kurosaki-kun a uniform," Coach orders, a mysterious smile on his face. "Now, tell me, what's your position and your forte point."

"#12 if that's fine," Kurosaki-senpai glances at the shorter girl, who nods with a bright smile. "I'm good with anything that's not forward, even goalkeeper. Speed mostly."

Later, they're on the pitch with Asuto and Kurosaki-senpai stretching. Coach had chosen Asuto for the speed test, which makes sense. Asuto is the fastest in the team. That either means that Coach doesn't underestimate Kurosaki-senpai or he thinks too highly of them.

< _Underestimates~_ >

"Alright!" Holding the whistle, Captain holds out his arm. "On your marks. Get set..." Kirina narrows his eyes when Kurosaki-senpai yawns while sluggishly getting in a position. "Go!"

Both start running at the same time, yet... Kurosaki-senpai maintains a steady 20 feet* distance between them, no matter how much speed Asuto tried to put in his dribbling.

(20 feet is about 6.01 meters)

They all stand there, some with their jaws slacked. Coach laughs while clapping. "Exactly what you would expect from the captain of the track club. Welcome to the soccer club, Kurosaki-kun."

That made them shut up before they could even open their mouths. Kirina somehow doesn't feel shocked.

"That was awsome, Kurosaki!" Ootani-san congratulates the taller brunette. "See? Told you you'd fit right in!"

Kirina's close enough to hear them scoff while rolling their shoulders. "No, ya pestered me for a week and then broke one of my spinal bones by huggin' me this morning."

"Did not!" He doesn't believe her.

The Coach tells them that they're going outside for today's practice. Kurosaki-senpai looks sleepier than before, yawning and by some weird instinct, Kirina follows them. The older just side-glances at him before walking in silence next to him.

Kirina gets pulled aside by Kurosaki-senpai while the others argue about wanting to do offense training. "Coach's orders," they say while placing Kirina on one side of the field and standing on the other.

He's a little surprised by how good a teacher Kurosaki-senpai is. They don't snap at him when he doesn't understand, just patiently explaining another way, or again the same way. Like she's dealt with kids younger than him.

~<>~

During the first part of the match, Yukine can say that she's more than a little disappointed. She's not sure with whom though. Raimon? Who is oh-so hell-bent on going against Zhao Jinyun's orders. Or Minodouzan? Who just stands there, creating a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Kirino and Kariya's dynamic. Kazemaru working part-time at the flower shop Kirino's mom owns is just an idea that kinda came while I was talking with a friend.  
> Yukine is scared of heights.  
> I've enjoyed writing this. Please comment and leave kudos if wanted :)


	6. Can They Defeat It! The Impregnable Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukine is murderous. Kirina gets a bit scared of her then starts respecting her. Yukine gets a surprising call.

Yukine feels like murdering someone. Unfortunately, Irina said that she's not bailing her out of prison for something other getting in a fight. Which means no homicide. The only reason she hasn't killed anyone yet. And Yurika would skin her alive if she finds out.

She might just settle with hitting someone in the head with a hissatsu and talking them into actually understanding something. Not sure what though. Probably something along the lines of...: "Listen to the freaking man that is supposed to be your coach!"

Because Raimon keeps trying to attack. Which is so freaking stupid because they're going to get tired and that's exactly what Minodouzan wants. And if she's right, they're planing on tiering Raimon out to attack.

Man, that's such a basic move. Might as well be the first in the guide book. Tier out your enemy, it makes scoring easier. <Why do kids these days have to be so freaking stubborn?>

She doesn't even pay that much attention to the match. Pulling out her copy of 'No Longer Human', just that this one's in English and she's not mentally insane to start reading the one in Bulgarian, which she has with her. Or the one in Chinese, which she only took with her.

Yukine is a firm believer of the last goal is the most important one. Just like the first one. The last goal means determination, a will to win and never back down. She's a bit bias on why the first goal is just as important as the last. Mostly because her Raimon rarely - if ever - got the first goal, and it only made them burn with more passion.

Minodouzan's defenses are good. Not stellar, not unbreakable. They have good pressure, but not that good control of the ball. Yukine closes her book, turning back to the match with mild interest now.

She's glad that this isn't The Empire. Or they'd be doomed. She's very glad this isn't Teres Tolue's team, she's been there. Yukine doesn't want to go there again.

Iron Wall doesn't exist; Yukine feels like vomiting at how bitter she feels while thinking that it probably never will. She's not an idiot to think there's a more powerful defense move. She knows there isn't. Unless someone plans on creating it.

The idea of teaching Hiura-chan Teres' Iron Wall makes her feel the closest she's got to giddy in a long time. She narrows her eyes to the blue-haired boy after a switch flips in her brain when she sees his hair move, just enough to show his nape. Yup, there's no doubt about it.

<Lucky, lucky, lucky me...> her lips curl upward. Yukine sure hadn't been expecting to meet Irina's little 'arctic fox' as Yurika called him. Hiura Kirina, she really should have figured it out earlier. Still... Irina probably knows, so it's fine.

<Kirina, huh...? Kirina-chin has a nice ring to it.>

Yukine is somewhat glad for the memories she gets every time she sleeps. Otherwise, she'd be doomed.

She momentarily thinks about using God Wind, then almost immediately feels like smacking herself. <Defense, you moronic idiot!> she mentally screams to herself. <No offense, ever!>

Also, insisting on being anything but a forward had been a pretty good move. Yukine is going to have no problem going a combination hissatsu if it comes to that. But shooting by herself is a big no-no. She refuses to go down that road again.

There's the fact that this is Kabeyama's team... She feels pretty close to feeling ashamed. God Wind isn't something that should be used in this kind of match. She still feels somewhat guilty for teaching it to Tenma, but then again... What didn't she teach the kid?

This Kabeyama hasn't created The Mountain yet. Yukine is planning on taking advantage of that.

She logically knows that this is going to get ugly. But, even from the benches, even without enhancing her vision... She can see Inamori's eyes sparkle at the challenge. She huffs, suddenly feeling slightly more awake and better.

Yukine leans back into her chair, fumbling with the tablet in her hands. She hates this deal that she made, should have been smarter. She hadn't been.

Inamori passes to Goujin, who passes to Tatsumi. He reminds her of someone, a certain Italian player with the nickname, 'White Meteor of Italy'. Now she wants to see Ardena, great.

While Yukine can't hear what the taller player says, she can hear the determination in his voice. <He's not panicking, that's good> she thinks while Tatsumi passes to Sasuke.

She picks up her phone when it chimes, on the lock screen, the massage reads: - You're not playing -

She types right back after noticing who it's from. - Playing in the second half, blondie, calm - she hits send before muting her phone, shoving it back in her bag. Almost smacks herself with the tablet when she sees Sasuke dribble into the Minodouzan's half. She settles for sighing.

Switching the tablet open, Yukine exhales heavily through her nose while looking at the physical status of each player. Norika seems to have it the best, being a goalkeeper and all that. - Defense only - she adds a heart to the end of the message, and she can feel the frustration of the other players when they look at their bands. She wonders if the thing in her gut could be guilt.

_It is._

~<>~

_Yukine is positively throwing a bottle of water on her head while panting. Long passes aren't her forte, receiving passes is. For God's sake, she's a defender, not a midfielder. Not that she can't play as a midfielder. But that's too close to forward for her comfort._

_"Kurosaki-kyun, please stay after practice."_

_She gives the coach a thumbs-up, mostly to show that she heard him._

_Yukine doesn't trust the chubby man. Of course, it took her two won matches to start trusting Coach Michiya. She trusted Ane-san well enough, even when the others doubted her. She stood side-by-side with the woman when she ordered Shuuya-chan out of the team. Still... Zhao Jinyun's coaching style is very similar to theirs. Same strange and half-assed orders that are meant to get the players riled up._

_But unlike the rest of the soccer club, she's used to those. Of course, she had used the Orion Foundation's database to find out things about the man. And she had found some interesting things about him. After that, she had called Takuma-san to ask him about the man. To which she got more interesting details._

_First of all, Zhao Jinyun had graduated from Stanford University as valedictorian - not that she had to search what that means, not at all. After which he was a kung-fu instructor for three years, spent another three in the army, then being a baseball player for three years, then soccer player for one. After that, he got expelled from Orion by Irina, about ten years back. The details on the matter are still a bit blurry._

_There's also the matter of Zhao Jinyun being a coach for China's Rojiura Shounentai and Shanghai Hoshinekodan. Of course, she also researched those two teams._

_Yukine waves off Tsukushi's attempt at getting her to talk, mostly saying that she'll have a friend give her a ride home. Which she does by messaging Mi-Rae, and she slowly furrows her brows at the answer. <Why can't you type in Japanese, woman?> she mentally whines after managing to translate the 'be there in twenty minutes' from Korean to Japanese._

_Tatsumi and Yuu-chan aren't really fooled when she says she'll be fine. She's surprised to see Hiura-chan pouting while dragging the blond-haired defender away. After she finally manages to wave off Tatsumi, she turns to Zhao Jinyun._

_She blinks, slowly. Yukine is a bit horrible at reading human beings. Mostly though to her lack of knowledge of being an actual human being. But she's good at seeing through facades, so she isn't surprised that Zhao Jinyun when from being a laughing idiot to a serious man as soon as the rest of the team left. She blinks again, twice when looking at the short, gree-haired boy beside him._

_The next words just stumbled out of her mouth. "You're Li Hao, right?" She takes in what appears to be confusion; she's always been a better judge of one's voice than facial expression in everything but lying. "From China's Rojiura Shounentai, right?"_

_Yukine watches as he blinks while pointing at himself. "You know me?"_

_It's about as valid of a question as any really. Most people don't go around memorizing players from other countries, let alone little leagues like that. Yukine just wanted to know more about Zhao Jinyun, finding interesting players is a bonus. Not that she'd ever tell Irina or anyone about anything she finds. That's just wasted talent._

_She crosses her arms behind her back, making sure not to disrupt the bandages that are wrapped around her forearms. "Seen your match with Shanghai Hoshinekodan. Cool, that one," she doesn't mention watching it about four times in the middle of the night, headphones blasting while staring at her computer. "Movin' on. What do ya want, Coach?"_

_Yukine isn't even trying to be polite. Too much B.S. to deal with. Zhao Jinyun laughs weirdly at her (or just in general, she's not sure.) "You'll be in charge of sending messages to the team during the matches, while you're on the bench."_

_She tilts her head, probably looking like a bird. "Huh?" She thinks over possibilities, but not one seems to be correct._

_Yukine raises her chin while noting that Zhao Jinyun isn't looking at her anymore, instead seeming to be staring at the wall with a faraway look in his eyes. "Are you going to be working with this team until they reach their goal, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_She yawns. "That's the plan. And beyond that, if they want. But ya haven't answered my question. So, let's get back on that."_

_"If the situation calls for it. Would you play forward?"_

_If she had any water in her mouth she'd be choking. "Maybe," she spits out the word._

_"What Boss wants to know," Li Hao speaks up, "is how far would you go for them. Would you betray Orion?"_

_At that, an almost wolfish grin stretches on her face. "Bold of ya to assume I'm loyal. 'K, I'll do it. Handlin' the messages, I mean. As long as I'm benched."_

_She hears Zhao Jinyun laugh when she's close to the door. "Good," she hears before the door closes completely._

~<>~

Yukine can't bring herself to be surprised when Minodouzan starts using hissatsu techniques. Of course, they'd know some. It would be absolutely irrational to just go in a match without knowing any. Oh, wait.

Franken-shu-tein gets used by Minodouzan's #3. She almost winces when the palm of the illusion slams on the ground in front of Inamori, who gets sent flying while the player takes the ball. <Was it really that scary? That was avoidable. So why didn't he dodge? He's certainly fast enough.>

She's glad she has her glasses on. Otherwise, she might have just used her enhanced vision before she even stepped foot on the pitch. Also, that would mean no going to school or even leaving the apartment for a week. 

Not that she can say that her enhanced vision isn't useful. That would be B.S.. They are just too much of a pain to put into consideration how useful they are. 

She rubs her chest with one hand, wincing at the burning pain around her heart. <Shouldn't insult what isn't yours, to begin with.> She almost snorts. In all honesty, she's more than thankful for them. Even if the enhancement isn't hers.

Yukine looks back at the game to see Goujin get launched in the sky by what looks like a giant Moai that shoot from the ground. She cringes, that's not a landing she's looking forward to. Not everyone can have Kaze-chin's agility or Shuuya's aerial acrobatic talent. So, that's going to be a rough landing.

Looking at the tablet, and the watch in the corner of it, Yukine almost growls. 

There are three more minutes until half-time. And Yukine is feeling something between disappointment and anger when Raimon is somehow unable to get the ball back from Minodouzan after that.

While she did have a slight idea that Minodouzan's plan is the wear out Raimon. Now, she's absolutely certain of it. Still, if they start listening, then this won't end up as disastrous as Inazuma Japan's match against Desert Lion. That would positively suck for them. Only Inamori and Goujin had enough stamina to bulldozer their way through fatigue of that scale.

And she has zero interest in dealing with tired players for a whole half. Been there, done that. Never going there again.

It's another minute before the physical strength of the players fall to the point Yukine wants to facepalm while looking at the status of each player. It's pretty soon that the whistle gets blown, so she fine.

She takes into consideration that neither team scored. Which makes the score 0-0. <That's fine. They just have to listen. This won't end in a draw. We need to win.>

Starting to pick up bottles of water, she hands them to different players. And she blinks owlishly when Goujin stomps pass her, almost making her headbutt with the bottle she was handing to Yuu-chan.

"Hey, Zhao Jinyun! When are we gonna attack, huh?!" It's slightly hysteric and it has her blinking; it's sharp, reprimanding, and bitter.

The feeling in her gut is back; thankfully, Okuiri-chan speaks up while pushing up his glasses. "At this rate, it's going to be a draw."

Yukine is facepalming when Sasuke starts talking. "Then everything will be over!" Passion shines through and she smiles softly while handing him a bottle of water. "Let us attack already! And thank you!" He then violently starts drinking from it and she worries he might choke.

Looking at Inamori, she snorts, a bit amused. The tweets from the electric feeling creatures become more energic. Masaki told her they're birds, tiny things that fly around him at lightspeed. She can feel the little tingle that they leave once she hands him a bottle of water.

Yukine is very glad to know that she was right about Inamori. The fire burning in his eyes is familiar, pleasant to look at. It's the same she's seen in Mamoru and Tenma during a match. When someone posed a challenge, an obstacle that needed to be passed to get to a goal. She smiles.

"Coach, all of us have managed to take back soccer," Inamori starts while Yukine is listening. "That's why we want to see how far we can go in the Football Frontier, and play with all our might!"

She smiles but quickly drops it when Zhao Jinyun answers; mostly because it annoys her and it feels like it shouldn't even need saying. "Well, in that case, feel free to defend with all your might."

Maybe she is suicidal, that would explain a lot. She also agrees with Kou, she's both a sadist and a masochist. An awful combination really. She speaks up before anyone else can:

"Doesn' matter what ya say, now does it? Coach's orders are absolute, ain' them?" She asks them rhetorically, and she's glad that no one rises to the challenge. "Attackin' now would be useless. And gettin' more tired ain' goin' to help ya."

She almost snorts when Goujin gets in her personal space, glowering at down her. "You! Don't you even want to win?! Everything both you and this guy," he points at the coach, "say is just the opposite of what we need to win!"

Yukine almost smiles when she sees Sasuke's face turn thoughtful, but instead snarls up at Goujin.

"I wanna win. That's how ya play this game."

~<>~

"I wanna win. That's how ya play this game."

Kirina blinks when Yukine-senpai speaks to Goujin-senpai. It's not even the usual, sleep drawl that they always use. It's more of an angry snarl than anything else.

Kirina thinks that his opinion on Yukine-senpai has changed dramatically with those words. Until now, he thought of Yukine-senpai as nice. They did treat the whole team to dinner. Now though? Now, he thinks that Yukine-senpai might just be the scariest person he's ever met. Because the tone in which they spoke the words sent chills up his spine, and made goosebumps appear on his arms.

< _Don't be stupid. You could never be scared of her._ >

<Why? They're scary.>

He doesn't get an answer.

Yukine-senpai violently hands Captain his bottle of water before getting up. Kirina blinks when the swirl around and stared at Goujin-senpai, eyes narrowed. He is certain that's is a little weird. Because Yukine-senpai is scarier than Goujin-senpai but so much shorter. Hands crossed over their chest, foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Almost like they're waiting for Goujin-senpai to speak up.

"Yukine-san is going to replace me during the second half."

There's a moment of silence before everyone turns to Okuiri, who's nervously pushing up his glasses. "We already agreed to it," he shrugs.

Kirina turns to Asuto, whose jaw is dropped. The forward hurriedly asks why. He for one doesn't see why Okuiri would want to sit out either. Sure, Yukine-senpai is a good player, but why let they play? Other than Kirina and Okuiri - and maybe Mansaku and Captain - none of them had been really opened to practicing with Yukine-senpai. He hasn't even seen Kozoumaru exchange two words with them.

The midfielder shrugs with one shoulder. "Stamina isn't my forte. And I'm already too tired, I'd just pull everyone back. And Yukine-san wasn't allowed to play in the first half. We agreed that switching once my stamina runs out is the smartest course of action."

Kirina mostly blocks the silence that settles around the team after that. He does listen to Yukine-senpai's half-cryptic advice about passing. For a moment, he thinks that maybe she should be worried about how everything changes. 

Yukine-senpai in Okuiri's place... Nothing does really. 

Minodouzan starts the first half with kick-off.

He watches, looks at Minodouzan's forward when he barely touches the ball before Asuto steals it. Kirina blinks in surprise before looking back at the spot Asuto was in about half a second ago. 

< _He's getting faster~_ > the voice sounds smug.

Kirina catches sight of the relieved expression on Asuto's face when he touches the ball. It's gone as soon as he passes the ball to Goujin-senpai though.

He wonders if Asuto had listened to Yukine-senpai's advice. Because he seems to have listened. Kirina completely agrees with the suggestion of fast-passing. 'No reason to go for a player who don' have the ball, don' ya think?' He agrees.

Kirina blinks in shock at the speed the ball moves after Yukine-senpai passes it. He noticed that they don't move from their position, only to receive passes. It's weird that their passes are just as fast as their run.

He doubts they touched the ball for more than a second. Coming from Goujin-senpai, Yukine-senpai simply redirects it to Captain in a curved pass.

< _She's pretty good, huh?_ >

Kirina watches as Captain passes over to Kozoumari, who then gives the ball to Goujin-senpai. He jumps on his spot when his band chimes. - A warning for everyone - it's followed by a multitude of arrows and Kirina is close enough to hear Asuto mumble 'warning' in confusion.

\- those who don't defend are fired <3 ^w^ - the rest of the message appears after Goujin-senpai complains about the space being too long. And he agrees. He looks up at the older player, blinking in surprise when he sees Goujin-senpai glare at their coach.

While he's not close enough to hear what the purple-haired forward says, he can tell that he's sneering. He frowns when he hears Asuto's startled yelp though. <What's he saying to Asuto?>

Kirina jumps again when he hears a low chuckle from beside him. He turns to his left, surprised to find Yukine-senpai beside him. The older midfielder (that title - midfielder - doesn't really sit well with him for some reason) is looking at the two forwards. And Kirina is shocked by the amusement clear in their eyes.

He can't read them well.

< _You used to be very good at it~. After all, she's your precious friend._ >

<I don't know them...> He can't even believe himself.

< _You don't believe that. You knew her, and him._ > The voice hisses and he gets more confused.

"Give it up!" He blinks in surprise, turning to look at Kozoumaru, who is glaring at Minodouzan. "Give it up for now. It's not the right time to attack."

Kirina winces when Goujin-senpai rises to the non-existing challenge, fuming while glaring at the shortest forward. "You, what do you think you're saying?!" Apparently, Goujin-senpai is loud enough for him to hear.

He turns back to Yukine-senpai when they speak. "I'll announce when we switch to offense," they tell the forwards, before starting to pull Kirina to their positions. "Focus more on passin' 'til then, will ya? B.T.W., Sasuke, did ya figure it out?"

Kirina sees the short forward nod. "Yeah. This way we don't lose any points."

"Exactly!" They smile.

That smile sends warning bells ringing in his brain. He's not sure why. Then again, something about Yukine-senpai, in general, doesn't really sit well with him. Maybe it's the annoying yet familiar sound of waves crashing against the shore. Or the constant bright light that shines from them.

Kirina narrows his eyes while looking up. <Those two...> One's shorter with messy, reddish-pink hair while the other is taller and blond. After more analyzing, he concluded that the taller one is a goalkeeper and the shorter is a forward, or midfielder.

Yukine-senpai had called him sharp. He's not really sure why. He'll figure it out later.

< _That's what you said when she said it back then too._ >

The rest of the match is a bit of a blur. Everything buzzing in his ears, turning his vision hazy. He wakes up from his haze to see the ball in front of him. He barely hears Yukine-senpai's voice while he gently kicks the ball in front of him, in the air. He relinquishes in the cold mist that gathers around him and the ball as he spins. The ball turns to solid ice, and he kicks it.

The frozen ball passes through the gap in Minodouzan's hissatsu - when did that get there? - and far enough for Asuto to receive it on the other end of the field.

"Koori no Ya," he blinks in surprise before turning to Yukine-senpai, whose hands are crossed behind their back. "Good name, don't ya think? Fits it," he almost expects a rough pat to the back - like the ones they gave him during practice when he did something right - not to get his hair more ruffled by the older. "Keep it up."

"Goal!" The announcer yells just before the final whistle blows.

<2-0 for Raimon.> Kirina's brain freezes. More so than Koori no Ya. So, he stumbles clumsily when Asuto and Mansaku jump on him. He laughs with them, joy bursting inside of him. 

"We won!" He cheers, laughing while Mansaku ruffles his hair. "We can!"

"We can still play!" Asuto laughs, hugging both him and their taller best friend.

~<>~

"You didn't put anything into that."

Yukine sighs at the accusation. The little dog that Masaki and Terumi-chan both agreed is too gorgeous to be left at the adoption center. Mi-Rae had facepalmed when she saw it. The tiny Rottweiler is growling at the blond boy.

"When did you get a dog?"

"Two days ago," she answers before ordering the puppy to stop. "And of course I didn't. I had no reason to."

Seiya looks like he might facepalm. "I thought you said you weren't going to do this anymore."

As if to empathize his point, Seiya nudges the man on the ground with his foot. Yukine cringes while looking at the mess. "He got what he deserved. 'm waiting for the cops to get here."

She looks back at the blond to see him staring with a raised eyebrow at her. "You called the cops? That's new."

Yukine snorts. "Had to," she answers, and it sounds muffled, though to her coup of coffee. "Fourth time this week," she nudges the man. "See? Bruised."

"You sure know how to get them in line usually," Seiya notes while petting the puppy. "What's his name?"

She shrugs while taking another sip of her coffee. "Gamma," she grunts while moving away from the wall and cringing when she placed a bit of her weight on her foot. "As ya said, usually. Grown man don' wanna be told what to do by brats."

"True," the goalkeeper nods. "What happened to your leg?"

<Too sharp, Seiya.>

"Dude got me good. I'll be fine in two days," she waves him. "How's Outei?"

"Fine."

If she believes that she'll start believing pigs can fly. "Whatever," she shrugs. "I'll be going, cops are 'round the corner."

Whistling, Yukine glances down to the right. Snorting when Gamma barks up at her. How can a dog be so cheeky? 

She stops by the market on the way home. She stares, wide-eyed at the bag of rice in her hand. <When did I start thinking of the apartment as home?> She quickly realizes that she doesn't - in fact - think of the apartment as home. Coming out of the shop, she looks at Gamma, who is dutifully guarding the telephone pole she tied him to. No, it's not the place... It's the creatures, and people, and things that made a place home.

Yukine is two streets down from her apartment when her phone rings. "Kurosaki Yukine," she answers.

" _Hey, how's Japan?_ " The weird accent is so familiar and she feels blood rush to her cheeks.

And Yukine closes the call, shuts off her phone and shoves it in her bag. Before literally stomping all the way home while covering her face. So glad Atsuya-chan gave her a scarf. Because she most likely looks like a tomato.

<Why did you call me? Where did you even get my number?> Then she remembers that Ardena had told her he was going to visit him. <I'll kill him.>


	7. The Darkness of Seishou Gakuen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto runs into Yukine, he gets a little advice that needs another brain to solve it. Asuto gets lost and runs into Ryouhei. Yukine runs into a friend, who makes her decide to at least listen to her voicemails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you wish. I also changed the day this chapter takes place in, like it's Saturday.

Yuuto almost facepalms outside of his school. <This is going to be difficult.> He thinks.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

He almost jumps out of his skin before swirling around, cape and all. He glares at the shorter brunet. "What are you doing here?" He hisses while crossing his arms.

Kurosaki blinks innocently. As if he's not in another city, and in front of Seishou. "'m takin' a run? 'nd ya were talkin' out loud."

Yuuto does facepalm at that. Of course, he's out on a run. Genda told him that Kurosaki runs by Seishou biweekly on weekends. For someone that sleeps so much, Yuuto really couldn't believe how organized he is. Can't believe if he's being honest. Still, Yuuto can count the number of times he's talked to Kurosaki on his fingers.

A sharp snap beside his ear makes him blink. Kurosaki had put his headphones around his neck at some point. He's mindful of the bandages that cover Kurosaki's arm while grabbing his wrist and lowering his arm.

"Heya," the Raimon student - and soccer player is what he managed to squeeze out of Haizaki is true - tilts his head. "Ya 'k? Ya spaced there for a moment."

"I'm fine. Why did you come to talk to me anyway?" Yuuto asks, leaning against the wall of the school.

Kurosaki blinks at him before turning to glace towards the school entrance. Yuuto follows his gaze only to sigh when he sees their silver-haired forward stalk away from the entrance.

"Yer trouble with that one..." He turns to the Kurosaki, who's still looking at Haizaki. "Ain' that he's stubborn. Or hates teamwork. It's yer attitude 'bout it. He wanna play for a different reason that ya. Not sure what, but he's aimin' for somethin' higher than Football Frontier champion."

"And what might that be?" Yuuto questions.

Kurosaki shrugs while putting his headphones back to cover his ears. "Don' know," he a couple of feet away when he turns back to him. "Ya want him to learn teamwork? Put 'im in the one spot from where he can watch everythin'. See ya, Yuuto-chan!"

Yuuto stands there for a couple of more seconds, just watching Kurosaki's back fade from view. <The one position where he can watch everything from...> He might be a genius but somehow, he can't figure that out.

"Kidou!"

He blinks a couple of times behind his goggles before turning to Mizukamiya. "Yes?"

"You alright?" The blue-haired captain asks, and for a second Yuuto is almost bitter it's not bright, chocolate eyes staring back at him. "You're spacing out again."

The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. "What's the position from where one can watch everything?"

Mizukamiya blinks a couple of times, surprise evident in his eyes. Yuuto starts walking with him when the captain starts heading towards the training grounds. Shiratori and Orio join them on the way, both looking confused as to why their captain looks so thoughtful.

"Goalkeeper."

Yuuto, Shiratori and Orio look at Mizukamiya, startled. "Goalkeeper what?" Shiratori asks.

"Goalkeepers see the pitch different from other players. And need to direct the team during a full-on-defense. They had a different view from other players," Mizukamiya looks proud of himself.

Yuuto, on the other hand, is mentally smacking himself. <Of course. Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!> Then he realizes that he's been so over the moon about seeing Gouenji again that he lost his head. <I'm a moron. Maybe I should go over to Teikoku and ask Kazemaru and Sakuma to smack back to my senses. Still... I have to convince Coach Kudou to let Haizaki play goalkeeper.> He cringes. <Lovely conversation that's going to be...>

~<>~

Nervously glancing around, Asuto gets even more confused as to where he is. Everything looks the same in this city. Same tall, glass-covered windows, people, shops of different kinds and more shops and people. Although Asuto is trying to get used to the constant buzzing that is this city, he has to admit it's a very nice day.

But Asuto just wants to see some birds. He hasn't seen any since entering the city. Another part of him wants the sun to hide behind a cloud and rain to start pouring. He wants to hear the rumbling of thunder and see the flashes left by lightning.

Asuto chases those thoughts away; or tries to because he can't shake the feeling away. He's on an errand for the coach, he needs to stop by to medical supplies. Mostly because Yuki-senpai took one look in their first aid kit and threw it out the window. ''ll give ya a list.'

He glances down at the map in his hand, brows furrowing. Looking around, he slaps his forehead. <Why was I walking?> He questions himself. And now he's most definitely lost. Great. <Is this how Hiura feels like?> He wonders.

Not wanting to even imagine Yuki-senpai's face when he comes back, Asuto continues to mindlessly wander around. He occasionally glances at the map in his hand.

Yuki-senpai is constantly covered in bandages. And most of the time those bandages are bloody. He's not brave enough to ask why. He also doesn't feel like he wants to know the reason.

Other than medical supplies, Yuki-senpai also asked him to buy ice cream for the whole team. To be honest, other than the constant eating, Yuki-senpai never struck him as someone that likes dessert. He's never seen Yuki-senpai eat anything sweet. Ice cream seems to be the exception, he's seen Yuki-senpai eat a lot of different types of ice cream, but mostly green tea flavor and mint with chocolate chips.

Asuto really hopes that he'll be able to find his way back. Because it's hot out and he wants ice cream too, and he has to buy it on the way back. Not only did Yuki-senpai give him money for the medical supplies (and offered to teach the managers how to use everything) but also for ice cream.

And Asuto manages to get lost while looking for a simple sports towel. And in another city. The horribly drawn map doesn't help at all. He understands it as much as Yuki-senpai understands why eating during practice is bad. Especially in large quantities.

"Coach..." He almost wheezed out, sweatdropping. "This map is way too confusing. Seriously..."

Asuto can just _see_ Zhao Jinyun laughing at his misery. <Why go to another city for a sports towel? I guess medical supplies would be understandable, but Yuki-senpai said to get it from somewhere in Inazuma Town. Also said that they'll meet up for that because apparently the route gets confusing.

After more mindless wonder, Asuto - finally - finds the cursed shop. Finally meaning about thirty minutes of avoiding people and trying to not look so lost. It really didn't work. While he does start to walk towards it, he back-tracks in confusion. Inside an arcade (A.N.: I hope that's what it is.) is a familiar boy with messy, silver-hair. <Haizaki...?> he wonders, and Asuto's not really sure why, but he steps inside the arcade and marvels at the inside.

"Wow," he awes while looking around, and feeling slightly out of place in such a closed environment, "it's pretty lively in here."

Asuto faces towards the silver-haired forward. Tilting his head in confusion, he cautiously walks over to the younger - yet taller - forward. The other boy is playing a game that Asuto doesn't pay much attention to. He can see the stuffed animals and wonders if Haizaki has a younger sibling.

Clearing his throat when he's close enough, he calls out:

"Excuse me," he feels too exposed under those multicolored eyes for it to be normal. "You're Seishou Gakuen's Haizaki-kun, right?" The taller only blinks at him, not answering; but Asuto smiles brightly at Haizaki. "I'll be seeing your match tomorrow!"

"Who are you?"

Asuto ignores the stab of... well something in his gut. The question is asked in a slightly rude tone and far too blankly. No actual anger or suspicion at being approached by someone the underclassman doesn't know. Just hostility. A defensive tone that Asuto's heard from Yuki-senpai when he tried to get the senior to talk about anything other than practice.

He stares at Haizaki in slight confusion. Asuto knows that the younger forward was at the match between Raimon and Minodouzan, he's seen him. Not for actively seeking him out, but rather because of the long, silver hair. Not to mention Haizaki is rather tall, seems even more so when he's this close to him.

Not that he'd say, Asuto doesn't feel like making this even weirder. So he goes for:

"Come on, we just had a match recently! I'm Raimon's Inamori Asuto!" He doesn't hesitate to (re?)introduce himself to the younger forward, a bright smile on his lips.

"Ah..." Not looking like he cares very much, Haizaki turns back to his game. "That petty newbie school."

The smile falls from his lips, that was offensive for no reason. "Petty newbies?! Raimon's not a newbie!" He almost screeches in protest; he's right, Raimon as a school isn't, but their team is.

"You lost though, right?" There's something way too smug about the way he says that makes it seem like too much of a fact; which it is. "Completely," he adds while slightly turning, and Asuto feels warm at the slight smugness that surrounds the younger boy when he smiles. <But he's smiling!> something in him brightens at that.

Still, Asuto refuses to back down or look away from Haizaki's multicolored eyes, which seem to narrow at that. "Sure, we lost..." and he accepts that, "but we can still turn things around! We're gonna go to nationals!" He's going to make that a reality, no matter who stands in his way.

Haizaki huffs out a breath, a lighter glint in his eyes as if finding something amusing about his statement. "Heh, can you even make it at that level?"

Asuto elects to ignore the mocking tone in his words; because while he has some pride as a senior, he's not as immature as Goujin-senpai. "We'll do it! No matter what kind of training, we'll never back down!"

"Sure, sure," the taller huffs dismissively, still engrossed in his game.

Asuto tilts his head, noting that Haizaki has dismissed him he changes the subject, only slightly. "But, Haizaki, is it okay for you to be playing here? Don't you have to prepare for your match?"

"I'm not playing tomorrow," the emptiness in his voice unsettled something in him.

He blinks in bewilderment at the news. "Huh?! Why?!" He sounds like he's screeching, expect no one is looking at them, so he wasn't that loud. "Aren't you a starter?" He questions.

Asuto sees the slight narrow of Haizaki's eyes, even if he doesn't look at him. "I'm the one who decides whether I play or not. Tomorrow, I don't want to," the silver-haired forward gives a careless shrug. "So, I won't play. That's it."

If it's possible, he's even more shocked at those words, blinking rapidly before blurring: "So, Seishou allows that kind of attitude?!"

"Once you're at my level," Haizaki states, sounding even more disinterested.

Genuinely confused, he tilts his head. "But you've finally got a match! Why won't you play?"

The younger boy sneers at that, but doesn't look away from his game. "You're damn annoying!" That feels like a lie somehow. "I just don't feel like it."

He steps aside when Haizaki takes his prise. He doesn't have any time to answer to the quiet 'Bye' as the younger forward breezes past him.

A buzzing in his pocket makes him jump before fumbling with his phone. - Were r u? - from Yuki-senpai. He sighs before getting out of the arcade.

~<>~

After picking up Inamori and taking him all around Inazuma Town then back at the Kogarashi Manor, Yukine doesn't stick around. She just hugs Yuu-chan and Tatsumi and leaves. There's no reason for her to stay there. And she has to walk Gamma, and pick up Masaki. And then make dinner because it's her turn.

The large hoodie that she 'borrowed' from Yuu-chan (read: he gave it to her, she has no intention of giving it back) hangs a bit too loosely on her. Not that Yukine minds, it makes it easier to cover the bandages. The sleeveless t-shirt did nothing to cover those.

Yukine's on her usual route to the apartment. Route means patrolling the neighborhood. Sighing, she kicks a can only to smack herself, pick it up, and throw it in the trashcan nearby. It's awfully quiet, she notes. Boredom creeping in her mind.

"Yukine-senpai!"

She almost jumps out of her skin, instincts blocking rationality and she throws a well-aimed punch to somewhere behind her. A fist encloses around it and she growls before looking up.

"Sorry," she mumbles after Tobi lets go of her fist. "Don' jus' pop up, Tobi."

The taller defender laughs. As if she hadn't tried to just punch him. "Sorry, Yukine-senpai."

"Heya," she finally, officially greets the former Inazuma Japan player.

"Tsunami-san called me," Tobi tells her after they find a bench. "He said Fideo called him."

"About what?" She pulls out a bottle of orange juice from her backpack.

The look on Tobi's face is more than a little disbelieving. "You shouldn't avoid your boyfriend."

Yukine chokes on the juice she just sipped, some of it coming out her nose. This results in a coughing fit while a panicked Tobi smacks her back. After the coughing fit stops, she takes a couple of deep breaths, a hand over her heart. Feeling the wild thudding turn steady.

"I'm not ignoring him," she states; she really isn't, she just can't bring herself to actually look at her phone, or pick it up when that number pops up. It's the only number, other than Tsunami-chin's or Aki-chin's that she memorized.

And it was so easy to. "Then what are you doing?" Tobi asks. "You're not answering, not at calls, voicemails nor messages."

"I listen to the voicemails," she starts, "'ll message 'im at some point."

"You better," Tobi gets up. "Answer your phone. Not everyone can just pop by whenever."

On that note, he leaves. Yukine heaves a sigh, pulling out her phone while getting up from the bench. She stares at it while cutting through her usual route to get home faster. Plugging in her (read: Terumi-chan's) headphones after connecting them to the device, she taps the first out of the forty-six voicemails.

" _Hey, Yuki..._ " The uncertainty in his voice makes something inside her curl. " _I know you probably don't want to talk_ ," there's a soft, nervous laugh. " _Why else would you cut off the call? Ardena says I'm being a moron. I just wanted to say hi. I miss you_ ," there's some rustling, " _call me if you want. I'll keep leaving messages. Call me okay. If you ever listen to this._ "

By the time the voicemail ends, Yukine is within an inch of slamming her head against a wall.

There's a slight pressure on her shoulder and she almost swirls around, fist ready. But she does. Yukine just allows the familiar, cooling sensation to spread. From her shoulder to her toe tips and fingertips.

It's not often that she feels it nowadays. But it's there, just like her enhanced vision. Both remind that they aren't hers. Soft laughter rings in her head, the blurry memory of a brown-haired boy with soulful red eyes.

Growling, she pushes the memory away while stopping to clean her glasses. She answers her phone, after looking at the caller ID.

"Heya, Yuu-chan. What's up?" Yukine resumes walking.

" _IthinkAsutolikesthedevilofthefield._ "

She blinks a couple of times before her brain finally understands the word vomit. "'k? What 'bout? Ya worried?"

" _YES!_ "

She would have winced at the volume of the scream had she not walked in a parking lot sign. "Owwwww..." She whines, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand while the other held her glass.

" _You okay?_ "

Yukine nods before realizing that he couldn't see and verbally confirms it before muttering a quick 'See ya tomorrow' and cutting the call. "Idiot," she mumbles to herself.

Taking a moment to think, she dials another number. " _Hello?_ "

The faint Russian accent is comforting. "Heya, onii-san. I need a favor."

~<>~

Yukine is waiting outside of the Seishou Gakuen Stadium, Masaki idly staring at the people around them. She had texted Touko-chan the day before about the match. Not certain she's coming though. Heaving a sigh she almost gives up waiting for either the members of Raimon or Touko-chan.

"Yuki-senpai!"

Yukine glances in the general direction of the scream. Inamori, Tatsumi, Kirina-chin, Sasuke, Yuu-chan, Tsukushi, and Anna-chan... More than she expected to come. A soft scoff from beside her is reassuring enough.

"Heya," she greets them, Masaki mumbling a quiet 'hi'. "Been here for..." she glances at her phone, "ten minutes. Did ya get lost?"

The innocent looks on their faces speak volumes. "Hiura kept straying," Yuu-chan rubs the back of his head.

Yukine nods opening her mouth to so something very Kaze-chin-like - or Aki-chin-like, both are correct - scold the blue-haired boy. Only to be cut off by getting barreled in. The force of which she gets slammed in makes her take a step back, only to trip and land on her back. <It's times like this I want to have Lina's balance.>

"Yuki, nya!"

The familiar squeal makes Yukine bleach. Looking up at the person sitting on her waist, she slams her head back on the cement. <Why...? Shouldn't you be in Osaka?> Urabe Rika stands proudly, arms crossed with a smug smile on her lips.

"Heya, Rika," she nods. "Mind gettin' off?"

"Oh!" The blue-haired forward jumps off her. "Sorry, my bad, nya."

Yukine accepts Rika's outstretched hand, ignoring the questioning stares from everyone. When she's on her feet, she's quick to introduce Rika.

"Everyone, Urabe Rika. Rika, these are Kariya Masaki, Michinari Tatsumi, Mansaku Yuuichirou, Inamori Asuto, Kozoumaru Sasuke, Ootani Tsukushi, Hiura Kirina and Mikado Anna. Why are ya here?" she hisses lowly, only for Rika to hear.

"I-"

"Rika!" The blue-haired yelps while hiding behind Yukine, using her a protective barrier. Yukine takes a moment to look at Touko-chan's appearance before facepalming. "Move so I can strangle my girlfriend, Yukine," the ginger growls.

Slowly rolling her eyes, Yukine makes Rika release her death-grip on her. She starts walking towards the stadium. Masaki quickly follows. "Your friend's scary."

She raises a brow before grabbing Kirina-chin, who was staring at the people around them with wide eyes. Shrugging, she doesn't deny it that Touko-chan is scary. Rika starts babbling about her time in Okinawa - where she went to visit Yuuki-chin, Tsunami-chin and Toramaru-chin. She half-way listens when Touko-chan introduces herself.

Throwing an arm around Kirina-chin's shoulders, she starts dragging him. Mostly because even if she had been holding his arm, the little fox still managed to stop. It's easier to pull him along. Can't have a little foxy getting lost. Irina and Yurika would have her head.

"Stay close, 'k?" Yukine drawls out, glancing over her should. "Gettin' lost 'round here ain' wise. Now, if ya mind hurryin' up, we're meetin' with someone else too."

Rika and Touko-chan rush in front of her, blocking her way. "You're glad about that? Ohhh, is lover boy here, nya?" Rika gleefully asks.

Blood rushes to her cheeks before she snaps, "No. And ya know that's not how it works with us," she mumbles the last part.

"You have a boyfriend, Yuki-senpai?" She turns to Inamori, who is staring at her with big, dark-green doe eyes on full display.

While Yukine is sure she looks like a tomato, she answers positively. "Anywho... Players walk through here. Ya need IDs though, didn' have them last time. Let's go."

"Oh, yeah!" Rima cheers while going in first, Touko-chan close behind.

Yukine can relate. It's not like she isn't used to babysitting. Masaki gives a startled yelp when she picks him up. She's surprised by how light the boy is, as she's able to hold him on one arm. The death-grip the boy has on her neck is reassuring though.

Inamori is the last to enter the building, uncomfortably looking at the people around them, "It kinda feels like we're sneaking in..."

"Put me down," Masaki grumbles.

Nodding, Yukine gently puts the boy back on the ground before standing up. She crosses her arms behind her back, one middle finger tapping on her forearm. Counting her companions, she's relieved to know none got lost or separated from the group.

Yuu-chan pipes in to answer Inamori. "To most people, soccer players are special people."

"Kinda like VIPs, nya," Rika adds while hugging one of Touko-chan's arms. "So..." She slyly looks at Yukine, "where's this person we're supposed to meet up with, nya?"

As if on cue, a couple of high-pitched squeals come from some girls. "What's wrong with them?" Masaki whines while covering his ears.

Yukine might have as well developed a sixth sense to avoid those kinds of noises. Living with Rika for years, and Tsunami-chin - who just loves to wake up at 4 a.m. to surf - made her have one reflex ready, all the time. Fingers stuffed in her ears, she shrugs. More so to end her suffering, she turns towards the reason for the squeals.

Nosaka and Seiya are walking towards them. <Of course, those two would attract attention.> She would have rolled her eyes. Slowly removing her fingers from her ears, she ignores the low chattering around. She pulls Kirina-chin - who was slightly behind her again - next to her, throwing her arm around his shoulders again.

Masaki grumbles a 'hey' at the two Outei players. "Heya," Yukine nods, Seiya immediately repeating the act. "Didn' think ya'd come."

"Thank you for inviting us, Yukine-san," Nosaka smiles.

Yukine nods before humming at Masaki's scoff.

"I like the choker," Nosaka nods to the accessory, an approving look in his eyes.

She blinks twice before pulling out her phone, switching to the front camera and looking at the choker she had no idea was there. "Goldielocks put it on you," Masaki helpfully supplies while Yukine continues to stare at the rainbow-colored choker.

Just like the talk about her love life, the choker is forgotten pretty quick. Though she sighs at the mischievous glint that sparks in Nosaka's eyes when he looks at Raimon's players:

"It's good to meet all of you," the captain smiles. "I hope Yukine-san hasn't caused any troubles for you."

While the little fox had been cowering beside her since they entered, Kirina-chin seems to have gained his courage. "Yuki-nee doesn't cause any problems!" Is the statement that silences everyone.

<How well did I know you?> Yukine wonders when coming face-to-face with the memory of a tiny, blue-haired boy. Bright purple eyes shinning coldly, with some sort of frozen wonder.

Yukine feels Masaki's gaze on her face, but ignores it when Kirina-chin turns to her, innocent purple eyes blinking. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

Slapping a hand over her face, she answers, "Sure, kid. Anywho... These are Nosaka Yuuma and Nishikage Seiya. A.K.A. the captain and the goalkeeper of Outei Tsukinomiya."

She doesn't continue when Inamori darts in front of the group, offering a hand to Nosaka. "My name's Inamori Asuto! It's a pleasure to meet you, Nosaka."

Yukine might have covered Masaki's eyes if he hadn't already hid his face in the back of her hoodie. Kirina-chin happy introduces himself to the two, followed by the rest. <Sorry, Yurika> she mentally apologizes to the white-haired girl.

And there's the rainbows. She sees Touko-chan make a disgusted face as Rika stares at Nosaka.

Sighs when she sees Seiya shakes his head as Nosaka opens his mouth to speak:

"Would you like to sit beside me?" He asks Inamori.

Yeah, Yukine is going to Hell and nothing is going to stop her. Maybe a water deity if she keeps them entertained enough. That fiend is more pleasant to deal with than Nosaka. Actually, no, scratch that. Kageyama Reiji, she finds more to be more tolerable than that fiend.

Inamori looks oh-so happy at the suggestion, nodding eagerly while also verbally agreeing.

Seiya sends her a look that is somewhere between 'I'm sorry', 'please kill me' and 'help me'.

Masaki starts pulling her along. Seiya falling in step with her on Kirina-chin's other side. She grabs Tsukushi - who was drooling at Nosaka - to drag her along.

Touko-chan grumbles something at Rika and the forward pouts but grabs her girlfriend's hand. Rika allows the ginger to pull her after the very aloof captain and very much whipped Raimon forward.

"Let's go," the ginger urges the rest of Raimon. "Leaving those two alone spells trouble."

Yuu-chan and Seiya easily agree, followed by Tatsumi and Sasuke. Kirina-chin seems confused about the whole thing. Still, Inamori and Nosaka shouldn't be left by themselves, not.when they are together anyway.

The only thing missing is the devil, but that will take some working on. Yukine almost stops when she figures that the devil might have already added himself to the duo.

A sleep-deprived tactician with a good sense for soccer; an over-enthusiastic, soccer obsessed Golden Retriever; and the slightly distant ace striker with a cold attitude and a good heart.

_Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it._

Yukine is just glad that there's no actual negative side effect in this type of relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukine is non-binary and androgynous. So people usually mistake her gender. She doesn't correct them because she finds it troublesome to remind everyone - nonstop - to call her by a specific person.
> 
> Thank you for reading this :)


	8. The Flame Ace Striker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki is annoyed, then worried. Yukine has a talk with Masato during half-time. Yuuichirou gets lost just as easily as Kirina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; please leave kudos or a comment if you want.

Masaki is annoyed, to say the least. Inamori-san is far too enthusiastic to seethe devil of the field play. He doesn't understand why. Like, did the guy almost destroy your chances to play soccer? Masaki doesn't even want to look at the way Inamori-san's face brightens when the Emperor listens intently to his rumbling about Inakunijima.

Michinari-san and Mansaku-san look mildly concerned about their teammate. Zaizen-san is talking to Yukine-san about something, the brunet looking very uncomfortable while fumbling with their phone. Urabe-san enthusiastically chats with Mikado-san and Ootani-san.

Nishikage-san and Kozoumaru-san just stand to the side, observing. Masaki is concerned about the aura of the short forward. It looks too much like that of Kidokawa's forward. So bright and firey. It flickers between red and blue flames.

_In short, it's hot and giving him a headache._

Not even Goldielocks' wings are that weird. Masaki has seen him and Yukine-san practicing Goldielocks' hissatsu. Those wings actually look like they can be seen by anyone.

"So..." Urabe-san nudges Yukine-san. "Who do you think will win?"

"Seishou," Masaki blinks in confusion along with everyone else at the blank answer. "I don' wanna pay for the groceries."

<That's even more confusing, Yukine-san.> It appears everyone agrees with him. Masaki is more than a little glad to have watched all the matches of both teams. At least he knows the players. And to his big surprise, Goldilocks actually knows a lot more about the statistics of some players than Yukine-san. The blond is also brilliant at narrating; Masaki whined about how nice his voice sounds to Yukine-san, who looked very amused.

Still... Kidokawa's #12 - Gouenji Masato as Goldielocks told him after Yukine-san fell asleep - isn't playing. Which is good news for Seishou, because while the midfielder hasn't played since his first year, there's the matter of that combined hissatsu. Fire Tornado DD is truly scary.

There's also the matter of Seishou's horrible team-plays thanks to the devil of the field, but other than that they should be fine. Or that's what Masaki was thinking about until he sees the devil of the field walk on the pitch dressed in the goalkeeper's uniform. <They're fucked> is the first thing that comes to mind.

Everyone turns to Yukine-san when they snort at what the announcer said. "Not Couch Michiya's plan. Yuuto-chan listened for a change. Ya all should know, no professional would take that risk, not in an official match. Smart, but risky."

When she doesn't continue, Zaizen-san speaks up. "What Yukine means," Masaki snickers at the pointed glare send towards the brunet, "is that Kidou wants Haizaki to understand that team plays are just as important as solo ones."

"It's surprising Kudou allows this then. It is a pretty bold move," Nishikage-san states, arms crossed.

"It's fine, nya," Masaki blinks in confusion when Urabe-san seems to stare at a butterfly that just landed on her hand. "Coach Kudou's smart. Also, kid looks lost and pissed, nya."

He turns to Inamori-san when the Raimon forward starts talking. "Against us... It was pretty clear that Seishou's teamwork isn't working because of Haizaki."

"Now, then..." He looks at the Emperor, who smirks while looking down at the pitch. "What's going to happen?"

<Creepy...> "If I had to guess..." he's slightly uncomfortable under everyone's attention. "Either Kidou-san's plan works or it doesn't. That comes down to if the devil figures out what do to in that position. Really, he only has two options. One, he tries to attack. Two, he starts giving orders to his teammates to tighten the defense."

"There's also option three," Yukine-san hums while taking out a bag of chips from her bag.

"What's that?" Both Mansaku-san and Hiura-san ask.

Masaki is shocked when Yukine's usually expressionless eyes turn somewhat sly, a smirk curling on their lips. "Both. He does both. In that order."

The match starts with Kidokawa's kick-off. From Gouenji Shuuya to the captain. Masaki watches in mild concern as the three Mukatas pass excellently between themselves. If he had to guess, he'd say they're faster than last year.

Then the captain passes to Gouenji-san. <Ahhhh... So, that's what's different.> he mentally muses. From what he's seen, the Mukata triples only played between themselves, never with other players from their team.

"Masato-chin's awesome," Yukine-san's comment gets ignored in light of what happens after it.

Masaki feels the need to cover his eyes when Gouenji-san's aura sparks. Like a tornado of fire. In the middle, it's cold, though... He's confused about that, does that mean that the Flame Striker's core is frozen?

He completely blocks out whatever anyone talks. Mostly because it's pointless and it's so fun to watch an aura become corporal. Because after some elegant dodging on the forward's part, it does.

Somehow, it seems weaker than what Masaki would have expected from the person that created it. Gouenji-san's Fire Tornado looks about as fast as Kozoumaru-san's, and maybe a bit stronger.

He's surprised when two of the defenders jump in front of the devil to stop the hissatsu. He's a bit amused when the first year falls on his butt behind them. Thankfully for Seishou, the two defenders stop the hissatsu.

Kozoumaru-san quickly points out that it is not even close to the real power that Gouenji-san's Fire Tornado has. Urabe-san and Zaizen-san are the first to agree to that.

Nishikage-san confirms Masaki's worries by asking, "Can Haizaki handle this level of humiliation?"

"Nah," Yukine-san answered before going back to her eating.

"Isn't this just the way that person does things?" Masaki thinks the Emperor's gaze flickered to Kidou-san for a moment. "The original Raimon's Kidou Yuuto..."

"It is," Zaizen-san nods. "It's right up his alley. But... It's also very much up yours," the ginger nudges Yukine-san.

A sleepy hum. "I ain' sayin' I didn' have a talk with Yuuto-chan yesterday."

"KIDOU!"

Masaki cringes at the shout. If he hears it from here, then the devil sure has powerful lungs. There's a spike somewhere on the field, his eyes immediately getting attracted to it. <They don't get along, huh?> even from his seat, and beyond those goggles, he can see Kidou-san's red eyes narrow.

There's another spike in that person's aura when Gouenji-san marks him. Masaki blinks in surprise when an almost identical fire lights up inside the two former Raimon players. Both of their cores are burning; but instead of the bright red, flaming that is Gouenji-san's or the subtle - but still very demanding - purple glitching of Kidou-san's, it's a cold blue. Like something is missing.

 _Maybe it is._

Still... The Absolute Leader of the Pitch against the Flame Ace Striker is a match worth watching. <Probably why Yukine-san dragged me here in the first place.>

Masaki openly gaps when Kidou-san passed Gouenji-san, who had dived for a slide-steal. There's a spike in the striker's firey aura when the playmaker dodges the steal. <Pride?> He's shocked when Kidou-san loses the ball while passing.

"All of Kidokawa got better at teamwork, huh?" All of them turn to Yukine-san in confusion, who doesn't take their eyes off the pitch. "It's teamwork-based now. Kidokawa is based 'round teamwork."

"So, Seishou, who has trouble with teamwork, is facing off against a complete team-soccer?" Inamori-san is the first to try and verify.

The Emperor nods, "Yes."

"So..." Urabe-san pouts. "Seishou's doomed unless the kid figures out what to do in the goal, nya."

The ball gets passed to Gouenji-san, who advances into Seishou's half. <He going for first goal...?> The offense doesn't let up, effectively pressuring Seishou with quick passes. <That's a good strategy,> he thinks, seeing as the Mukata brothers' and Gouenji-san's teamwork isn't that bad. On the contrary, it's rather fine.

"Kidokawa Seishuu's passes..." Mansaku-san notes, "you can't follow them at all..."

"Huh?!" The shocked gasp from Urabe-san draws all of their attention to her. "You can't, nya? But it's so easy!"

"For ya," Yukine-san states, "me, Touko-chan, Masaki and Nosaka. It's that way for ya," gestures to Mansaku-san, "'cause ya don' know how much a goalie does. Haizaki's can't think right, they seem harder to follow."

"What do you mean?" Kozoumaru-san barks.

Nishikage-san is the one to answer. "It's a goalkeeper's job to watch their team's backs. It's easy from that position, too. You see things differently from there. The difference between how competent their teams are is clear."

"For now," Yukine-san hums while pulling out another bag of chips.

"Where do you even get those out of, nya?" Urabe-san pokes Yukine-san, who just shrugs.

"What will Haizaki-kun try to do?" The Emperor smiles at Inamori-san and Masaki is utterly disgusted as the lightning birds flap their wings harder. "That's the question we should be asking, don't you think so?"

"He'll do something brash," Masaki bites out. "If not now... Then definitely in the second half."

"I second that!" Urabe-san points at him. "Kid's smart!"

When the Osaka player - as Yukine-san briefed him - leans slightly forward, Masaki catches sight of a soft purple glow. It's not the girl's core... It's something else entirely. And it makes a slight chill run down his spine.

He turns back to the game as Gouenji-san calls out to the Mukata brothers.

"Бог мой.*"

(A.N.: Read as "Bog moy", it's what Google Translate - because I do not speak Russian - says a Russian version of "My God" sounds like. There are a couple of them, but I decided to go with this one.)

If Mi-Rae was correct, that means "my God" in Russian. It's something that even the neighborhood has heard more than a couple of times when Yukine-san walks into a door, a wall, or trips down the stairs.

The Mukata brothers use an incomplete version of Triangle Z, which they shoot towards the roof of the stadium, not towards the goal. It takes Masaki a moment to realize that it's more powerful than in the semi-finals of last year.

"Shoot chain?" Inamori-san blurts out.

Masaki would have agreed, just like Mansaku-san does, but it feels wrong. The hissatsu don't chain... They smash against each other. Clash unnaturally, the two auras fighting against each other.

"No," Zaizen-san hisses, something akin to frustration in her voice. "It's an override hissatsu. Like Triple Blizzard."

"Triple Blizzard?" Everyone turns to her while Urabe-san groans before punching the ginger's shoulder.

"Override hissatsu," Yukine-san's blunt answer silences all of them while Masaki sweatdrops.

He feels somewhat sick when the devil gets blasted in the back of the goal by the sheer power of the shot. Maybe it's also the almost worried tweets from Inamori-san's lightning birds.

1-0 for Kidokawa Seishuu.

"I liked the original better, nya," Urabe-san mumbles to Yukine-san, who huffs; Masaki's not sure he was supposed to hear that.

He winces when the devil's aura spikes suddenly, a fit of anger most likely. Haizaki-san makes a violent pass to Kidou-san. Masaki is a little shocked when the playmaker simply intercepts it with his ankle.

<Just how strong are the players of the original Raimon?>

Still, the devil's aura is giving him chills. The dark purple swirls close to him, hints of midnight blue, blackish-grey, and blood-red singing in tune his anger.

"Gouenji-san is the coolest!" Kozoumaru-san cheers.

"The Mukata brothers were also really cool," Michinari-san points out. "That shoot was possible because of their strength."

The offended sound from the tiny forward suggests that he's offended at the mere suggestion.

"Yeah..." Yukine-san hums. "Tatsumi's right. Half of that goal was made with Triangle Z."

Kozoumaru-san immediately protests to that, flames glitching between blue and red. "What match are you watching? All of that was 100% Gouenji-san!"

"Can ya be less specific?" Yukine-san cuts in before anyone else. "Masato-chin's the one that came up with the base of that. Shuuya-chan's no idiot, but he's no genius either."

"Masato is pretty good at making strategies, and knows how hissatsu work," Zaizen-san adds in.

"Are they gonna do it again?" Inamori-san asks, a worried tone in his voice.

~<>~

"Are they gonna do it again?" Inamori asks, worry shining in his eyes.

"Nah..." Yukine shakes her head as the Mukata triplets fake a pass to Shuuya-chan.

With a stronger version of Triangle Z - which isn't really as strong as the remastered version, let alone the true one - the Mukata brothers score the second goal. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she gets up while looking at the message on her phone.

**Masato-chin: meet you during half time**

**got it :Yuki**

"I'll see ya in ten," She excuses herself. "Need to take care of something."

"Yuki-nee?" Amethyst eyes blink innocently at her as Kirina-chin tilts his head.

"I'll be back in a bit, little fox," Yukine pets down his unruly hair for a bit before leaving just as the whistle gets blown twice.

She spends most of the on the way to the meetup point wondering how her favor is going. Knowing Bernard, it would be done by the time this match is over. Still, she hopes that Gamma hasn't bitten anyone yet.

"I hope that Haizaki gets his thoughts sorted out. You know, while the score can be still turned around."

"Who are ya kiddin', Masato-chin?" Yukine sits on the grass just outside of the pitch, the midfielder beside her. "Raimon got killed by Zeus, both halves. We turned the score in the last, what, ten-twelve minutes?"

Masato-chin chuckles while sitting beside her. "Don't forget getting destroyed by Midorikawa, like three hours later."

She hums while nodding. She rubs the bridge of her nose again, this time more melancholically. "I hate penguins," she mutters just as all the players get back in their positions. "'m going," getting up she huffs. "Don' wanna be here when you get pissed for losin'."

She heads back to her seat after hearing Masato-chin protest by saying, "I won't! Because Kidokawa is winning this one!"

By the time Yukine is back, Yuu-chan isn't there anymore. "Where's Yuu-chan?" She asks, head tilted.

"Toilet," Masaki and Kirina-chin answer pretty quickly.

"Ah," she sits back in her seat. "Here we go again..." she mumbles as the match re-starts.

While the second half starts with Seishou's kick-off, she whines when Shuuya-chan steals the ball. Rika laughs at her. She checks her phone when it vibrates in her pocket.

**Masato-chin: Shuuya's better**

**he is :Yuki**

**Masato-chin: jealous of him. 0_0 haven't played a match since first year. first! Were in third. WTF**

Turning back to the match, she's feeling almost annoyed to see that Seishou is completely focused on defense. The Mukata triplets seem to have no problems making quick-passes with their teammates. Yuuto-chan is fast to mark one of the Mukatas.

**Masato-chin: tf is he doing...?**

**idk :Yuki**

Yukine really doesn't know. And to be honest she's asking herself the same thing. More so when Haizaki runs out of the goal before stealing the ball from between Yuuto-chan and the Mukata. And he runs towards Kidokawa's half of the pitch while dribbling, leaving the goal unprotected.

"Is he pulling an Endou, nya?" Rika whistles, looking ever-so-slightly impressed.

"No idea," Yukine spats while glaring at the silver-haired boy. "It's stupid."

"You knew this was going to happen," Inamori almost accuses her.

"Nah," she waves a hand. "Hopin' he chooses option three, is all."

"So..." Nosaka leans his chin on his palm. "You're hoping he's going to do this, get a wake-up call then understand why Kidou-san put him in the goal, is that it?"

"Pretty much," Yukine yawns.

"But he doesn't have teammates right now, right?" Masaki blurts out, eyes fixed on the pitch. "Like, he's an antelope surrounded by twenty-one lions. And all are out to get it."

Rika jumps to her feet. "He's cornered!"

"He's a moron is what he is," Yukine coughs, crossing her arms in front of her chest and wishing she hadn't eaten all of her snacks during the first half.

"It's a link defense," Touko-chan comments. "And he's losing the ball."

The former Raimon player is right. While Haizaki was trying to break past the rest of the defensive line, Nishigaki had started Spinning Cut. The energy around his creates a wall of blue flames. He steals the ball from Haizaki pretty easily and Yukine whines in the back of her throat.

"Nishigaki got stronger too, huh?" It's a rhetoric question of course.

"I bet that psycho made him practice roundhouse kicks," Rika growls.

Touko-chan nods. "I second that," while pointing to her girlfriend.

~<>~

Yuuichirou is far too to ripping out his own hair by now. <Where's the damned toilet?!>

He's been wandering around the stadium for the last fifteen minutes. Why couldn't he have just listened when Yuki-san was talking about the layout of the building? Of course, because he was too focused on how open Zaizen-san and Urabe-san are about their relationship. Just like how smug Nosaka looked about the collar that Yuki-san wears. Just how oblivious can the brunet get if they didn't notice that hanging around their neck?

Yuuichirou is so focused on his thoughts and looking at his feet that he wasn't looking where he was going. So that, of course, means that he bumps into someone. While usually, he's the one that remains standing after walking into someone, he falls on his ass, a silent groan falling from his lips.

"I apologize," an accented voice says while Yuuichirou reaches for his cap, only for a pale hand to get it first and over another hand to him. "Are you alright? That was a nasty fall."

Looking up at the person he's bumped into, his blinks in surprise. Cool teal eyes blink back at him. The boy seems to be around his age. Light brownish hair, with a reddish tint tied in a long braid. Yuuichirou glances from his face to his outstretched hand, to his cap in the boy's other hand.

"I asked if you are alright," the stranger starts talking again, and if Yuuichirou wasn't so used to Yuki-san's accent he'd have a hard time understanding what the other boy was saying. "I apologize for walking into you like that, I was not watching where I was going."

Yuuichirou mutely nods while grabbing the boy's hand. And he's surprised by how easily he gets pulled to his feet. "Thanks..."

The boy offers a smile. And Yuuichirou feels his heart thump in his chest a little faster.


	9. The Light that Begins to Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sein bumps into Yuuichirou and invites him out, because both have no idea where the stadium is. Masato has a little panic attack and accepts his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; leave kudos & comments if you want. :)

Nervously tugging at his braid, he wonders if it's going to become a nervous _habit_. To be honest, he's been tugging at it ever since before getting off that hellish aircraft. Yukine had called it a plane but agreed with him on the 'hellish aircraft' part. You would think that living a place so high meant that he's not afraid of heights. That's wrong, he's terrified of them. Lina always found it funny.

There's also the anxiousness that settled in his bones after getting out of the plane. The only time he came to Japan was for Jirou's and Akio's marriage, more so because Yukine wanted to show him around and needed a reason.

He feels almost embarrassed about how anxious he is about seeing Yukine, Touko, and Rika again. Not to mention Shuuya, Yuuto, or even Mamoru. Don't let him get started on Haruna...

He thinks about how that fiend for a moment. How if that fiend was here, he would never hear the end of it. Neither would his team if he's honest.

Then again, if that fiend were here... He would really rather not think of how the stadium would look like after he and Yukine see each other.

A muted sigh falls pass his lips, just as he bumps into someone. Or someone bumps into him, he's not sure. Taking a couple of steps back, he blinks in surprise.

"I apologize," he hurries to say, noting that the person was reaching for his cap, he quickly lifts it off the floor while offering his other hand to the stranger. "Are you alright?" He is hesitant to ask. "That was a nasty fall," he adds.

The boy with whom he collided looks up at him. Blue eyes blink in something akin to surprise. Tall and muscular with neck-length dusty-brown hair. He wonders if the boy is a soccer player, he certainly has the build for it. Not to mention he didn't hit his head, which is usually what happens to people who walk in him in tiny spaces. Sein has some not so friendly encounters with people...

He patiently waits while the brunet looks from his face to his outstretched hand and finally settles on the cap in his other hand.

"I asked if you are alright," he starts again, trying to wave the awkward silence away. <I suck at talking to people... Lina, where are you?> "I apologize for walking into you like that, I was not watching where I was going."

The boy nods while grabbing his hand. Sein isn't surprised by the half-gasp that the stranger gives when he pulls him to his feet. He knows he looks skinny, but the same goes for Yukine. Lina never had that problem, despite being the physically weakest out of all three of them. The only thing that she was better at was balance. And thinking, in general, the mental part of things.

"Thanks..." The boy mumbles loud enough for him to hear, he smiles at that.

<Good to know I'm not the only shy person here.> He blinks twice in confusion. <Shy? I'm not shy...>

"So, you're a foreigner," the brunet speaks up.

"Huh?" Sein tilts his head in intrigue.

"It's the accent," he makes a vague gesture at him, Sein automatically handing his cap back. "One of my friends talks with a similar accent. And she's a foreigner... So, you know, just guess-work."

When the boy puts back his cap, he blinks <He looks more himself.> "In fact I am. A foreigner, I mean. Are you lost? You seem very confused."

A nod, accompanied by the brunet ruffling his hair. "I got lost looking for the toilet," there's a tiny blush across his cheeks.

Another smile tugs at his lips. "I ran across it on my way, I can show you. If you want that is. I am sure your friends are looking for you."

Another bashful nod. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Lead the way," making a hand gesture, at which Sein turns on his heels and starts walking towards where he saw the restroom. "So... I don't mean annoy you, but where are you from?"

"Liocott Island," he answers without any more prompting. "You? You do not seem to be from around here either."

The brunet nods. "Inakunijima, actually. What's your name?"

<Inakunijima... Isn't that from where Yukine's new team is from?>

Sein snorts, a soft smirk that Yukine would be slightly proud of tugging at his lips. "Are we playing twenty questions? Sein," he answers anyway. "What is yours?"

The taller laughs a bit, still bashful. "Mansaku Yuuichirou. Favorite animal?"

He ponders for a bit. "I'll tell you when you come out," nodding to the men's restroom, to which Yuuichirou nods and rushes in.

Pulling out his phone, and trying not to drop it, he unlocks to look at the message from that fiend.

**Fiend: You there yet?!**

**Fiend: Don't ignore you featherless chicken!**

**Fiend: Oi... I'll call Water Princess if you don't answer**

The last message was from five minutes ago. Sein hurries to type back.

**Calm down :Saint**

**It's not like you're stupid enough to call Yukine :Saint**

**She hates you :Saint**

**And yes, I am in Japan. And it is just as horrible as I remember it :Saint**

**Fiend: I'll kill you when you get back, bastard**

**And I'll let you :Saint**

**Just to get away from your face :Saint**

"So?" Yuuichirou comes out, wiping his hands on a paper towel. "Favorite animal."

"Do birds count?" Sein asks while putting his phone in his pocket.

"They are animals, so I guess?"

"Would you like to continue talking outside or go look for the stadium?" He asks, feeling his aura significantly darken. "I am feeling slightly claustrophobic."

"Outside," Yuuichirou nods, "I'll text my friends that I'll meet them outside."

"Peregrine falcon. That is my favorite animal," Sein stretches his hands above his head once they're outside. "Want to go for a drink while we wait for your friends?"

Another blush dusts across his cheeks. "Sure."

Sein smiles while turning to walk backward. "I believe it is my turn. Do you play soccer?"

Yuuichirou brightens. "Yeah. On a team. We won our first match a couple of days ago. Do you?"

"I do in fact. Forward actually. What position do you play?" <Please say defender...>

The brunet smiles. "Defender."

Mentally cheering, Sein asks the next question. "Are you single?" He asks while holding the door open.

A startled yelp from Yuuichirou while the taller player walks in. Sein trails behind him, wondering if he had been too blunt. Not that he isn't aware of how blunt he might be. That fiend said it's the reason he got along with Lina so well. Because neither of them really understand the meaning of the word 'shy'.

Lina had no problems complaining about her dress while walking up the aisle. "Why does Kou get to wear a suit and I don't? He's wearing a skirt for your wedding, Jirou. Mark my words." What is probably worst is that she when through with that.

"Earl Grey tea, please," Sein orders his drink, blinking in confusion when the barista eyes Yuuichirou, an interested glint in her eyes.

"Coming right up," after turning back to them, having placed his order, she turns to Yuuichirou. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a latte macchiato, thank you," the brunet seems a bit too oblivious to the extra attention that he has. And if Sein noticed it, it's way too obvious. He is damned close to call the woman out on it, but she hands over their drinks and Sein just lets Yuuichirou take them while he pays.

"You really didn't have to do that," the defender looks a bit embarrassed about it while handing him his cup.

Sein shakes his head while sitting, putting his bag beside him. "Nonsense. I asked you to a coffee, I intend to pay," he blinks in surprise when Yuuichirou starts laughing. "Is there something amusing?"

While wheezing, the taller waves his hand. "No! No, it's just that my friend drinks the same tea, and the way you acted just now reminded me of Yuki-san."

"My accent too I take it," Sein adds a little sugar to his tea. "Most people would have a hard time understanding me unless they are friends with someone with a similar accent."

Yuuichirou rubs the back of his head while sipping his latte. "Yeah, Yuki-san has a similar accent. Not sure I would understand you that easily if I was friends with Yuki-san."

"Yukine sure has a lot of time on her hands these days if she can come to a match."

Sein takes a moment to look over at the defender. Frozen, eyes wide. Shocked.

"You know Yuki-san... How? Did you meet in Russia? Wait, you said you're from Liocott Island, not Russia. Does that mean that Yuki-san went to Liocott Island or did you visit Russia? Did you two play soccer?"

Sein slowly lowers his cup of tea. Looks at Yuuichirou like he is an alien. And he huffs, feeling somewhat amused. It certainly is good to know that there are people that can talk that fast in Japan too.

"My apologies, but my Japanese is not good enough to keep up with that. Can you please ask that again? Maybe a bit slower?"

"Oh," Yuuichirou looks awkward for a moment. "Sorry I forgot you're Japanese. So, how do you know Yuki-san?"

"We met a couple of years ago," Sein answers bluntly, thanking whatever God out there it wasn't a complete lie. "We kept in touch."

"Have you been to Russia?"

Shaking his head, Sein takes another sip of his tea. "I have not. I am not overly fond of cold climates."

"Has Yuki-san been to Liocott Island?"

He nods. "Yukine came to for training purposes. Liocott has a couple of soccer fields. And a lot of training spots."

Yuuichirou nods before drinking more of his latte. "Okay. Did you play with Yuki-san there? You said you play soccer.

Sein offers a light hum while staring at his now empty cup of tea. "I have, in fact, played with Yukine. But, back to my question."

He sighs at the confused glint in Yuuichirou's eyes. "What was it?"

"Are you single?"

The defender faces away from him. "Yes..." the mumble is loud enough for him to hear. "You? Are you single?"

Sein blinks in surprise, tilting his head. "I am happily married," Yuuichirou turns to look at him, confusion written all over his face, "to my position as captain of a soccer team."

Yuuichirou's shoulders shudder before the defender starts laughing. Sein smiles happily at it. "You don't like the kind of person to have a sense of humor."

"Between me, Yukine and another friend of ours, someone had to have some," he shrugs, he glances at his phone screen. "The match should be over by now."

A sudden 'ping' from his phone has him fumbling with it. "You really don't know how to work that do you?" Yuuichirou smiles at him, amused.

"No, I do not," Sein answers while unlocking his phone.

**Tower girl: Seishou won :P**

**Tower girl: And Yukine is right. Like always.**

**That's Lina :Saint**

**Not the same :Saint**

He blinks in surprise when another message pops up.

**Butterfly Queen: Look at my best girl and my other best girl *insert cheering***

Attached to the message is the photo of Touko and Yukine cheering. A genuine look of happiness on Yukine's makes him smile.

"Good news?"

Sein jumps a bit, looking back up at Yuuichirou. The taller defender looks highly amused. "Seishou Gakuen won the match," he announces.

"Asuto must be happy," Yuuichirou looks thoughtful for a moment before snapping out of it. "My friend, Asuto, he... Um, he wants to play with Seishou again. More exactly with one of their forwards."

"Haizaki Ryouhei, right?" The defender looks both shocked and confused so Sein quickly adds: "Yukine told me about their team."

Yuuichirou nods before getting up. "Should we go? They'll be waiting."

Smiling softly, Sein takes the strap of his bag and swings it over his shoulder. "Yes. Yes, they will be."

He blinks in surprise when Yuuichirou throws an arm around his shoulders to pull him away from a person that was about to bump into him. "Thank you. Would you mind making sure I do not bump into someone while I text Yukine? I tend to get distracted. And I am a bit short to be seen."

After the defender nods, Sein pulls his phone out and types:

**Going to be outside the stadium :Saint**

**Players' entrace :Saint**

**Please try to not get lost :Saint**

**Yuki: You worry too much**

**Yuki: Won't get lost**

**Yuki: I'll stick close to Rika and Touko-chan**

**Please try to not get them lost too then :Saint**

**Yuki: Your lack of faith in me is surprising, Sein**

**You deserve it :Saint**

**You got lost twice on the way to that church :Saint**

**Yuki: Judgy little thing aren't you?**

Sein scoffs while rolling his eyes. "Let's wait outside the players' entrance. That way it will be easier for them to find us."

"Why do you look so annoyed?"

Sein blinks in surprise. "I did not notice I do," he proceeds to mumble something too low for Yuuichirou to hear.

~<>~

Masato has never been particularly good at sensing auras. It was always Lina's job before.

He scrunched up his face as his heart thumps dully in his chest, the name rolling in his brain for a good minute before he managed to push it out. Rubbing his chest, over his heart he gets up. With a half-assed excused to Kantoku, he avoids Shuuya's searching gaze while ducking off the field.

He takes a breath once he's off the field. Not hearing the violent crashing of waves, Masato sighs in relief. He quite literally shags against the wall while gripping his jersey, breath heavy after holding it in for so long. He's not sure if he breathed while walking off the field.

It's a familiar reaction by now. Masato just never learned to deal with it by sitting still. Never been able to withstand it, not like Lina. Not like Shuuya who basked in it. Alway hid somewhere in the dark, beside Fubuki. As far away from Yukine as he could get.

The sunny beach and the too warm feeling boiling his skin like he stood under the sun for hours on end. Without sunscreen on.

Masato is banging his head against the wall by this point. He's far from an idiot. He should have noticed the missing piece from Yukine's usual outfit. <God, why am I such a moron?> The silver adornment consisting of two - very shiny - clasps upon the lower and upper shells of the ear, a thin chain between them. The tiny topaz shard hanging from the lower clasp.

"My God..." Masato heaves a sigh while picking himself up. "Why is that guy here?"

He continues to mumble while pacing the hallway. Why did someone tell him that that guy was coming to Japan? Like anyone at all? Because he almost vomited at the sudden rush on his skin. And he could never get used to it. He had to get out of the sunlight. Out from under the sky. He needed to have a roof over his head.

There's an old burning feeling. Maybe burning isn't the right word, more like boiling. Like Masato spent a whole day in the sun, in Okinawa in the middle of July. Just standing in the slowly heating water.

And he can fucking hear that annoying sound. He enjoys it, normally. But it's too loud, so Masato knows it's not Yukine but Sein. It's so familiar, he doubts he'll ever forget it. It's like reliving the screams that Yuuka-chan let out from the top of her tiny lungs when Shuuya took her from him. It's loud and painful and filled with negative emotions.

He feels like he can finally breathe when both pressures slowly lift, sighing in relief he slows down his pacing. It slowly gets better, and he wonders if Sein is going outside of the stadium.

Masato is a little self-conscious while walking to the bathroom, slowly taking his jersey off to stare at the red patch of skin on his lower back. The handprint is an angry shade of red. And it annoys him. He managed to get away from any questioning by saying it's a birthmark. Not that Shuuya ever looked too convinced. He could never truly fool Shuuya.

He throws some cold water over the burn. Which should really be considered a scar my now but doesn't have scar tissue. Putting on his jersey, he walks back towards the soccer field.

In a normal person, it's almost impossible to tell about the essence and the aura. One's aura is something external, ethereal in its many variants. The essence of a person, on the other hand, is internal, most barely visible through one's skin and aura. Mostly because they have relatively the same presence.

In Yukine's, Sein's and Lina's cases, that's not true in the slightest. Yukine's aura is that of a stormy sea, while her essence is that of a dry, way too hot, sunny patch of land. Sein is the opposite, with a sunny land for an aura, surrounding a way too stormy lake, which is his essence. Lina, Lina would be somewhere in the middle. An endless lightning storm in a tropical forest, but the sky oh-so clear and blue.

But when those three - or even just two of them - are close to each other, their essence expands until there's nothing left of their auras. Yukine becomes the Saharan Desert in full sun, Sein turns into a raging sea, Lina's whole being turns into a lightning storm.

Though it remains unchanged if they touch. All of them turn into the darkest night, stars sparkling in their auras. But you can't really see those unless you look for them. The dark blueish-purple, blended with black... It's almost as dark as inside of Shinkuuma.

Not that Masato has ever stuck his head inside of Shinkuuma. Not at all.

When he's back on the bench, Kidokawa has Haizaki surrounded. And Masato thinks that they might just win this. Then he's facepalming for being an idiot. <Really, when the fuck did I become such a fucking moron?>

Because while Yukine isn't Lina, who always gets it right, she gets it right when she wants to. Yukine said that Kidokawa is going to lose, and Seishou is going to win with a one-point difference. Because Yukine had been the one to say that Raimon is going to win the match with Zeus. Had said that Raimon is going to lose the match with Barcelona's Orb.

Why the hell did he think for even a moment that Kidokawa is going to win? Because he hoped for Shuuya's sake that they might.

Because Haizaki passes to Orio, who has a clear field to the goal. He sighs while leaning back in his chair, Orio's hissatsu takes their goalkeeper by surprise, and Seishou scores.

He thinks of all the food he's going to have to treat Yukine to. He can't even bring himself to feel annoyed about the match itself. Rather that he knows they are going to lose. That - unfortunately - because far truer when Seishou starts listening to Haizaki's orders of marking the Mukata brothers.


	10. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading; please leave kudos and comments if you want. :)

**Unknown number: Can I burrow Haizaki?**

**Who is this :Yuuto**

**Unknown number: Kurosaki Yukine.**

**Kurosaki: can I?**

**And go where? :Yuuto**

**Kurosaki: Rairaiken. Can I?**

**Our cpt is coming with :Yuuto**

**Where are you? :Yuuto**

**Kurosaki: Outside of Kidokawa's locker room**

**Kurosaki: Waitin' for Gouenji cousins**

~<>~

Yukine stares at her phone. An amused look on her face.

**Mi-Rae: Gamma bit one of the workers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any questions - as long as I can answer them - please ask me on my Tumblr account: anitzeineko
> 
> I'll be taking a break from writing anything for a while because I got a job. I'll try to upload chapters, though.


	11. After Seishou vs Kidokawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this; please leave kudos and comments if you want. :)

Yuuto is utterly - emotionally, not physically. No, he is physically wired - exhausted. Not about the match. No, the match made him happy. And it tore open the wounds that Yuuto had been so carefully stitching since the second match against Raimon. Against Endou's Inazuma Eleven.

Because he was playing on the same field with Gouenji again. He was so glad to be able to play on the same as the Flame Striker again. But by the many glances they shared during the match, Yuuto is certain Gouenji is feeling the same way.

_Something is missing._

Not something. _Someone is missing_. Yuuto has never played on the same field as Gouenji without Endou. And neither has Gouenji played with him. And it feels _wrong_.

Yuuto is already changed by the time he finally snaps out of his daydreaming. No one else is. He reigns in a sigh.

He already packing his uniform - which needs washing - when he's phone beeps. He's hopeful for a moment before actually opening the device.

**+81 3 XXXX XXXX: Can I borrow Haizaki?**

An unknown number. Japan, Tokyo number to be more exact. Yuuto doesn't know the actual number. He knows that it's the only number Endou memorized other than his own and his mom's. He doesn't know who the number belongs to either.

Endou never bothered to tell him or Gouenji. He's seen the number labeled as 'Nee-san' on Endou's phone.

**Who is this :Yuuto**

Yuuto's phone beeps again, almost instantly.

**+81 3 XXXX XXXX: Kurosaki Yukine**

**+81 3 XXXX XXXX: Mamoru gave me ur number.**

He's blinking at his phone for about fifteen seconds. Then sighs and adds Kurosaki's number to his contacts. He refuses to think about the _why_ that is ringing in his head. Why is Kurosaki of all people listed as 'Nee-san' in Endou's phone. Not that Yuuto is enough of an idiot to not know that yes, Kurosaki is a girl. Nonbinary.

"Kidou?" He turns to Mizukamiya, who is pulling his casual shirt on. "You alright?"

Yuuto nods. "Yes. Why?" The question is more hurried than the reassurance that he offered.

Mizukamiya throws him a smile. "You've been staring at your phone for a while."

His phone beeps again:

**Kurosaki: can I? wanna say sorry**

Swallowing back a sigh he types back, not bothering to make sure that his fingers don't tremble:

**Go where :Yuuto**

**Kurosaki: Rairaiken**

**Kurosaki: can I?**

Yuuto does sigh at that. How determined can a person get? Apparently very. He blinks behind his goggles - which he should remove soon - when an idea passes his mind. Turning to Mizukamiya, he notices the blue-haired captain chatting with Shiratori.

He's not in the mood to ruin that, so he strolls over to Haizaki, who is tying his shoelaces. "Haizaki," voice calm, Yuuto crosses his arms, phone still in hand.

"What?" The forward snaps, not looking at him, rather hurrying to tie his laces faster.

Holding back a sigh, Yuuto pushes on. "One of my friends," it seems like the wrong word for it, "wants to apologize for the idea of putting you in the goal."

Haizaki snorts at that, getting up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Okay."

"Can I go with?" Yuuto blinks in surprise before turning to Mizukamiya.

Yuuto nods before typing the update. He is quick to send it to Kurosaki, starting to get used to how impatient he is.

**our cpt wants in :Yuuto**

**Kurosaki: he's in then**

**where are you? :Yuuto**

**Kurosaki: outside Kidokawa's locker room**

**Kurosaki: waitin' for Gouenji**

Yuuto shuts his phone before shoving it in his pocket. He's more than a little tempted to message Gouenji or Endou. Just to ask how they are. He didn't even get the chance to really say 'hello' to Gouenji during the match.

~<>~

Yukine is exhausted. The constant tingle at the back of her head... Is far less annoying than the blurry images of Yuu-chan. Yukine can't make out the scenery around Sein and Yuu-chan. She sighs while shoving her phone in her pocket. Only to feel a vein throb on her forehead when it beeps again.

"Who the...?" Growling lowly, Yukine fishes out her phone and flips it open. "Are ya kiddin' me?!"

There's a chuckle from behind her. "Only Lina's temper was worse than yours."

Yukine is so glad to be alone. Because blowing up at Masato-chin wouldn't help her. Still... Instead of turning to Masato-chin, she looks at the floor. Trying to avoid letting her friend see. Because the floor in front of her fades and a blurry image of Kirina-chin rushing at Yuu-chan appears.

Yukine yelps in pain while raising her foot to look at her sneaker. "You finally snapped out of it?" Masato-chin's unimpressed frown is enough to tell her that she's been more than a little spaced out.

"Are you alright?"

Looking behind Masato-chin, Yukine's face forms into a careless smile. "Fine," she waves a hand dismissively. "Heya, Mizu-chan. And ya must be Haizaki Ryouhei. Inamori chatted about ya."

She blinks in confusion at the dark glare he sends her way before Mizu-chan throws an arm around the first year. "Sorry about Haizaki, he's not really social."

"He on his period?"

There's complete silence for a good half a minute. Most of which Yukine spends blinking, head tilted. She opens her mouth to add something only for Masato-chin to forcefully cover her mouth.

"Sorry about Yukine," she doesn't have to turn around to know that the Gouenji is giving a light bow. "She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

Looking at Haizaki, Yukine finally notices that the boy is fuming. "Sorry," she apologizes after removing Masato-chin's hand. "I ain't known to keep my trap shut. An' sorry. For givin' Yuuto-chan that idea," she ruffles the back of her head while looking away. Lie, she isn't sorry. "I bet ya were embarrassed, so... I mean to say sorry."

Haizaki huffs. "It's fine. We won after all," there's a cocky smile on his face.

Yukine has half-a-mind to mention how much Haizaki acts like Lina. By the light snort from beside her, it's obvious Masato-chin is thinking the same thing. "Ya guys hungry?" She tilts her head while looking at Mizu-chan and Haizaki. "This guy," she points her thumb at Masato-chin, "'s payin'."

Haizaki scoffs while walking in front of them, Yukine easily matching his slow pace. She ignores the side-glance from the younger forward. Yawning, she's almost too tired. And not from staying awake.

Yukine appreciates the distance that Masato-chin keeps while chatting with Mizu-chan. And is eternally grateful that anything that Lina says usually is true. Because Haizaki has just as much self-preservation as Lina did. And that's a bit too much.

Yukine had at some point strikes up a conversation with Haizaki, about books of all things. Which is weird, but also not. Yukine has been at the Sakuma manor. And it has a room that is filled with books and she isn't ashamed to admit that she read almost all of them in about two years.

Still... by the time they're passing the exit, Yukine is almost horrified by how little of those books Haizaki read. Like, the forward only kept to the Sci-Fi section, which is notably smaller than the horror or fantasy or even romance sections. Hell, there are more cooking books in that library than Sci-Fi books.

And it's enough to distract her from the utter exhaustion that lurks at the back of her mind. Mostly caused by the constant restraint against the burning inside her core. And the stretch of her aura to cover said burning.

And she's completely not ashamed to blow up, right there. Where everyone can see her.

~<>~

Sein has been feeling himself turn more annoyed as Yukine continued to advance towards the exit. He knows that she is by far the worse at controlling her emotions sometimes. But he and Lina always made sure she was under control. 

He immediately snatches Yukine's wrist as soon as they're close enough. And winces when the girl yells:

"HOW IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING CTHULHIAN CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO H. P. LOVECRAFT IS?!?!"

Sein oh-so regrets being so close to Yukine. Because while the girl appears to be meek, she certainly isn't. And he wonders just how much of an idiot the silver-haired boy - who he recognizes from one of the photos Lina showed him as Haizaki Ryouhei, Lina's adopted cousin - is. Because Masato looks like he's more than a little too close to committing homicide.

And Sein is smart enough to know that it isn't directed at Yukine. Also, he's expecting the next reaction too.

Because the chatter everywhere around stops, and people turn to stare at Yukine. And by extension everyone in their group. Sein isn't necessarily bothered by it. That would be very stupid. And would only make Yukine more uncomfortable.

Because yes, Sein had been there in the final of FFI. And had seen Yukine faint in the middle of the crowd after exchanging two words with a reporter. Only to wake up a minute later to hide behind Lina.

Out of the three of them, Lina had always been the more relaxed one when it came to interviews. Always a relaxed smile, never that impossibly red blush that Yukine got, or the complete freezing that Sein does.

So, he's expecting the slow flush that creeps up Yukine's entire body. And the squeal. And he knows the exact moment Yukine realizes that Sein's hand is on her wrist. Because the brunette swirls around and buries her head in his collarbone.

"Okay, people!" Gouenji Masato's cold voice cuts through the silence that follows. The albino claps his hands. "Nothing to see here! Sorry to interrupt your day."

Sein feels Rika come up from behind him just as Yukine mumbles, "They not starin'?" in his collarbone. He nods softly and Yukine goes limp on him. Thankfully, she's not nearly as heavy as her physical force makes her appear. Lighter than Lina, always burning calories too quickly.

"Yo, Yuki, nya!" Rika pokes the girl's arm, effectively avoid Sein's. "Don't fall asleep! We're going to eat, nya!"

There's a pleasant grumble against his skin. Sein lifts his eyes away from his friend to glance at Rika, who pouts at the lack of reaction before going over to Touko.

He almost sighs at how suborned Yukine can be. "Can you release me? I have something for you."

A soft hiss before Yukine moves away from him. Not that far, her hand lacing their fingers together. "Heya," his friend greets, a sleepy smile curling on her lips as Sein digs through his bag.

"Are you really getting stupider, Yukine?" Sein's tone is rhetoric, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Because for someone with stage fright you sure like being in the spotlight."

There's an offended huff from beside him. "Don' know..." smugness that isn't his creeps up his being and Sein glances at Yukine, only to be met with a sleepy, Chesire-like grin from his friend. "Did ya get gayer?"

The question was asked in a lower tone, and Sein follows Yukine's to Yuuichirou, who is talking to Kirina. There's a quick flash of annoyance in his core before Sein turns to continues to search his bag. He sighs at how inconvenient it is to do so with only one hand, as Yukine seems to be more than a little comfortable holding his other one while talking to Tatsumi and Sasuke.

Finally finding one of the tiny boxes, Sein easily pulls Yukine on one of the staircase steps beside him. Yukine doesn't protest - thankfully - other than a yelp and a glare thrown his way. Shoving the tiny box in her hand, Sein just tells her to hold it for a bit.

Upon finding the second box, Sein almost shags in relief. Because if he had lost it, that would mean that the whole trip to Japan had been for nothing but a bunch of awkward hellos and a semi-date.

He first opens the box in his hand. Pulling out the silver clasps first, he turns Yukine's head away to actually clasp them on her ear. One of the only times he appreciates Yukine's almost elf-like ears. Because putting the slightly larger clasp upon the lower shell of her ear would be a nightmare. Sein knows, he's put one on Lina's ear. Most hellish experience, ever.

Next, he connects the tiny silver chain between the clasps and takes the box from Yukine's hands. Only to notice just how relaxed his friend is now conversing with Tatsumi and Sasuke. Sein almost snorts. Almost.

Opening the box, he softly smiles at the tiny blue gemstone inside. He might hate that fiend, but he sure could make himself useful. The soft, almost nonexistent rumble and crackle from the topaz prove that.

Sein carefully connects the tiny blue topaz to its position, and he's not entirely prepared for the slight flicker of lightning when the connection is made. He blinks and the topaz is in its rightful place.

"There," he finally moves away from Yukine, who joyfully starts skipping around before grabbing Masaki and lifting him. "All done. Can we eat now?"

A bright smile lights up his friend's face. "Yeah! Did ya know Aki-chin started workin' at Rairaiken again? Man, I missed 'is food."

On the road there, Sein is highly amused by his company. Asuto, Ryouhei and Yuuma make a nice triad. He chats with Yuuichirou again, while Kirina is talking with Seiryuu and Masato. Seiya is more silent only adding things to Yukine's chatter.

When they get to Rairaiken, Akio is inside and Yukine and Seiya quickly make orders for everyone.

"Aki-chin!" Yukine at some point calls out.

The other boy snaps at her that he's working.

"Can ya still read Korean?"

Akio gives an annoyed sigh. "Yeah. Why?"

Sein laughs along with everyone when Akio translates the message on Yukine's phone. "Your dog bit one of the workers. Did you forget everything girly-boy taught you?"

"No," the proud answer comes and Sein along with Akio are the only ones laughing, knowing that Yukine is lying.


	12. A Day Without Coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this; please leave kudos & comments if you want. :)
> 
> Also, anything written with underline is not in Japanese.

Yukine has been feeling... keyed, for the lack of better word. Unfortunately, that means she can't take her pills. Which is making her queasy to some extent. Not as much as it usually would.

If the counting she been keeping up is right - and an annoyingly familiar - and totally welcomed if she's honest - voice scoffs in her head, "What, you starting to doubt me?" - it's been about sixty-one thousand and two hundred seconds since the last time she touched her pills.

And that's good, and at the same time worrying. Because she's seen what the demon crystal can do. And because it somehow still gives her access to the infinity energy source that is Lina.

Then again... Yukine glances up at the blackboard, slowly touching the topaz crystal hanging from her ear. The swinging motion in which the blue gemstone moves is smoothening. And familiar. And she'll never admit how much she missed it.

She knows that Lina could and would have Seishou's match an easy win. Because if it was Lina, the little devil of the field would have known exactly how to protect the goal. And wouldn't have questioned it. Or at least she hopes that he wouldn't have.

_Whatever._

It's a slow day. Or by Lina's standards, it would be a slow day. Yukine's standards of 'slow' differ too much from Lina's. And Yukine is most certainly running on energy that isn't hers.

Even if her brain is half-way invaded by Lina's analyzing mind, she's still way too confused about finding Yori-chan cleaning the floors. And she's a little worried when she finds Norika getting knocked around by a giant tire.

Not that by Yukine's standards it's that big. She's seen Mamoru get stop tires about three times that big, and that heavy. For Lina's - by Yukine's standards - skinny arms, she'd fear for the bones in them if she didn't know better.

"Yuki-senpai!"

She's got zero ideas why Inamori stops her after practice, four days before their next match, and at the Riverbank no less; Yukine would rather jump over the river than cross the bridge. "Heya. What's up?"

She's already at the foot of the tiny hill, looking up at Inamori while gently shoving an original copy of "Pet Sematary" by Stephen King in her bag; because of course, Arashi-san kept both an original edition and later editions of a book if she liked it. Convincing Kou to ask Arashi-san for it, was slightly harder.

Inamori is fidgeting. The kind that reminds her of Yuuki-chin talking to Tsunami after confessing. And she's even more confused about that. Confusion fades into intrigue when Inamori starts talking.

Yukine is full-on smirking by the time Inamori finishes. She's got no problems jumping over the river, only a very little momentum to it. Smirks before daring Inamori to do the same, and huffing when the boy manages to.

She leaves her back on one of the benches, taking out a soccer ball from her gym bag. She thanks her God, because Mi-Rae has chosen to make Masaki go to school somewhere near Zeus Jr. High. Because that means that Terumi-chan has to pick him up.

They keep dribbling in their uniforms for about three hours. Yukine is enjoying it. Playing one-on-one is _fun_... But she knows, by the crackle of electricity, that she's only enjoying it partially. The excitement of the game... She's never enjoyed it as much as Lina had. Or as much as Sein does.

Yukine plays because everything her foot connects to the ball, Lina's smiling face becomes more vivid in her memory. As does _his_...

By the time night falls, Inamori is sprawled out on the dusty pitch, panting while his chest raises and falls frantically, probably trying to get some actual air in his lung. And Yukine is feeling somewhat more alive. Hands on her knees while she pants, not as frantically as Inamori - she's been raised underwater after all - but still enough for it to be concerning, by her standards anyway.

Then Inamori asks if they can do it again, through harsh pants and still on the ground. Yukine wipes her neck with her forearm, the not-as-wet-as-her-t-shirt bandages absorbing some of the sweat there. And she completely ignores the stinging sensation that means some sweat got into her wounds while answering positively.

Inamori cheers and then whines about not feeling his legs. She lets out a strangled chuckle before picking up Inamori, who lets out a startled yelp while holding on her tighter. Thankfully, his arms work, so he carries their bags.

Yukine leaves Inamori in Yuu-chan's hands and wincing when Mi-Rae throws open the front door of their new home. And starts scolding her, Terumi-chan is smirking from the doorway all the while. Yukine threatens to cut his hair while he sleeps and the captain shuts his mouth.

Three days before Raimon's next match - and another cage fight later, because it was so easy to sneak out her window - Yukine is slightly concerned with who they're playing against.

Zhao Jinyun is sitting in front of the clubroom, remote in hand. "Your third preliminary match will be against a team who masters using data to form their strategies, Mikage Sennou."

Yukine is sitting on the floor, leaning against the frontal wall; she doesn't look up from her book - "No Longer Human" once again - while commenting: "'hey use Eleven Bands to 'heir full capacity," and the sentence is more Lina than Yukine.

She yawns when the chubby coach holds up a finger, tone bright. "Here's a question!" Everyone groans at that. "A new trial will soon be falling upon all of you. Now, whatever could that be?"

Yukine would have spat out a snarky answer - again more Lina than her, Yukine knows when to keep her mouth shut - but doesn't. Mostly because a bunch of people in black suits - Yukine is not ashamed to admit that she recognizes half of them. But, question stands, why would Arashi-san be interested in anyone that's in the room?

It's not uncommon for the woman to send someone sometimes to make sure that Yukine's behaving, but it's usually after school.

Yukine closes her book after putting back the bookmark. Placing it on her lap, she doesn't get, just looks up. Getting up would be annoying seeing as she'd just sit back down when they leave.

"Are you Zhao Jinyun?" She's glad that Himura-san isn't looking her way.

Sighing when the chubby man simply asks back, Yukine facepalms. "Who wants to know?"

"You are under arrest on charges of illegal network accessing," Kimura-san pulls out what Yukine knows is the legal report before slapping a pair of handcuffs on Zhao Jinyun's wrists.

She sighs while everyone has different reactions, most of disbelief. "Tell Arashi-san 'hi' from me, Himura-san!" She calls out while opening her book again.

"Will do, kid," is the answer she gets, not from Himura-san but from one of the other deputies.

She ignores Zhao Jinyun's attempt at comforting the rest of the team, which is cut off by the doors sliding shut. "He ain't makin' it to 'he match," she bluntly delivers the news. "Jus' keep up train'."

And then proceeds to ignore everything else that happens.

Sein comes to meet her after school. Yukine greets him with a slight smile and tells him Yuu-chan is still in the clubroom. There's a flutter of something in her gut, and Yukine knows the feeling isn't actually hers.

She meets with Inamori from then on at the Riverbank pitch. And she takes note of the aerial capability that the boy has. It's much easier from there. She might not be Lina - and she is better on the ground than in the air - but she knows enough to help the boy.

On the day of the match, Yukine feels like punching anyone in the face. Like, absolutely, anyone. What-so-freaking-ever. She can feel Sein's irritation too, and it only adds to the fire if she's being honest.

~<>~

It's four a.m. when Sein finally gives up on staying in bed. Gamma's head jumps up as soon as his feet softly land on the floor. Some of the irrational frustration fades away while he scratches the Rottweiler's head. Curious dark eyes follow him for a moment before getting up when Sein opens the door. Not that he bothers to put on a shirt, or change his PJ shorts.

Yukine's bed is empty, and that would usually mean that she migrated to Terumi's bed, but that isn't the case. The thin silver chain around his neck is warm, as is the tiny fire opal, that's letting out enough light to stop Sein from walking into anything.

Gamma follows. <Yukine sure is strict when it comes to training dogs.> The sound of pondering from the rear courtyard districts him. Mi-Rae had somehow managed to turn all of that courtyard in a boxing gym. He finds Terumi looking into the lit courtyard. The second he steps in a five feet radius of the incarnation, Terumi glances behind him.

Sein nods mutely when Terumi lifts a finger to his lips, silently mentioning for him to be silent. He steps beside the incarnation and feels the soft flutter of feathers against his other side. It's too easy to suppress the shiver, and he knows that it's because of how comfortable Yukine is with Terumi.

He looks at the courtyard and mourns the poor punching bag.

Yukine isn't a necessarily angry person. None of them are. But they all have their moments. Now is certainly one of those. Sein had already agreed to not speaking up just yet. He's glad to notice that Gamma also got the signal, as the rottweiler just sits between him and Terumi.

The sound of their quiet breathing is hardly audible even to themselves over the constant pondering. Sein just lets Yukine do whatever calms her anger down. If that is pummeling a poor punching bag, then so be it.

Because while he's not Lina, he certainly isn't blind. Knowing Terumi, he probably noticed it too. From the profile, Sein can see Yukine's right ear twitching. Which wouldn't usually worry him, but right now it's too constant.

The concern grows somewhat and he blocks the bond on Yukine's side, that would just give them away faster. Because the swings that Yukine takes become too aggressive, growing faster with every five twitches of her ear. Or probably ears, because she could never coordinate her body just as much as Lina.

He wonders if it's because of the bond, but Sein can literally see red bleeding out of her. Along with a tint of dark purple. Compared to how hard it usually is for Yukine's aura to turn more towards demonic, it is worrying.

Sein wonders if his own aura reflects some of that anger.

_It does._

Yukine's eyes flash when she dives in a kicking stance. Sein had been pleasantly surprised when he found out that yes, Yukine's eyes still have the same eyeshine as those of a cat. Now? Now it's worrying.

He grimaces at violent spinning hook kick. And then Yukine goes straight back to punching the bag. And red bleeds out of her again. If it had been Lina... He'd worry far more about the electronics in the compound.

Thankfully, the light that surrounds Terumi is more than enough to repel some of the extra anger. It's comforting, somewhat. The incarnation had been both his and Yukine's saving grace more than one. Lina never needed any saving. Not from someone that isn't Yukine.

Both he and Terumi wince when a particularly hard punch tears the bag off its support, sending it flying until it hits one of the pillars. The sand inside spills and Sein mentally prays that Mi-Rae isn't going to make them pay for it. The money Sein got from Sakura isn't nearly enough to pay for a punching bag. It was enough for a plane ticket and that was it.

Sein reigns in a sigh when Yukine takes a few breaths before walking over to the other dozen bags and picking another one. Which once again makes Sein marvel at the strength that Yukine possesses. Because it looks far too easy, especially when his friend hooks the new bag up and goes right back to punching it.

Sein glances at Terumi when the incarnation shifts, pushing away from the pillar he had been leaning against. "Trouble sleeping, Yuki-chan?"

Gamma rushes to his owner who sighs but kneels to scratch the dog behind his ear. "I sure sleep too much, don' ya think?"

"True," Sein walks after Terumi, nodding.

"Mind if we join?" Terumi's tone is somewhat playful while he points his thumb over his shoulder at the boxing ring.

Yukine's aura fades into a pinkish-red the second she jumps over the ropes and Sein already regrets that he's the one walking into the ring, not Terumi. "Take it easy on me, Yukine," there's an almost imploring tone to his voice. 

The sharpness of Yukine's eyes and the wolf-like grin on her lips tell him that she most definitely isn't going to take it easy. The pitying look on Terumi's face is a bit more than enough to make Sein drop in a defensive stance.

~<>~

**Sinop, Black Sea Region of Turkey. Night**

<Coach... One of these days we're going to die because of you...> he thinks while falling face-first on his bed. A week ago he was home with his team, practicing, not to mention with Fideo who came to visit.

Now he's in Turkey, with his team - thank God for that or otherwise, he'd go insane - to play with the teams here. And it's another level of exhaustion. He didn't mind much. It took his mind off the slightly sad - depressive as his teammates had corrected - thought in accounts to his relationship.

Just as his thoughts drift away, there's a sudden beep from his phone. There's no after noise, so a message. He stares at the wall for about five minutes before deciding that it bugs him too much not to answer.

He doesn't even turn completely towards his nightstand, just reaches blinking for the damned thing. All the while cursing whoever had messaged him at this ungodly hour. When he finally feels his phone, he grabs it and snaps it out of the charger.

He blinks multiple times, squeezing his eyes shut at the light his phone makes. <My god, it's almost eleven...> Growling under his breath, he slams the passcode and looks at the message. Only to promptly shut it and throw it somewhere in the room, sighing in relief when there's no after crash. That means he got it right and it landed on his clothes.

Still... There's heat on his cheeks and his heart is beating way too quick. Almost as quick as when he's playing. And he's hands feel clammy.

The message still pops up in his head and brings a smile to his lips. Because it's the first time they wrote back.

**Good night, Yuki. :Cutie**

He didn't have the heart to change the name back to his own name rather than the nickname. Yuki had looked so happy when he let them. Even if her face mirrored a tomato.

The message he got was:

**Yuki: G'night, cutie *insert heart***

And he's feeling way too giddy about a message that short. But he's not going to complain. It's a start. Everything has to start somewhere.


	13. Horns of Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouhei meets someone and learns more things about what he is than he thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this & I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and leave kudos if you want.
> 
> My OC from Kaminari is entering the stage and I'm loving it.

Ryouhei has no idea why he still comes to these things. Raimon's matches. Probably because he hopes that he's the one to break every ounce of hope that Raimon has to win the Football Frontier.

_Or maybe not._

He's too confused. And for some reason of the birds that hover like fucking mother-hens around Inamori started following him around. He's not even sure when it started doing that. Or why. And there's a part of him has laughs - "You probably don't want to know, either,". But he never takes that part of him into consideration.

He's been bored for a while. And the heat around him makes him feel sweaty, and makes his hair and clothes cling to him. That annoying part of him laughs - "Stop being an idiot and tie up that mane of your," - and for a change, he listens to it. Because it sounds like a good idea.

Ryouhei learned how to tie his hair for two reasons. One, because he kept forgetting to cut it and it gets too warm in summer; and two, because Arashi and his adopted brother have no problems doing any kind of hairstyle. And rock them all.

Thankfully, he can pull off a high ponytail easily. Not that Arashi hasn't made him box-braided his whole head once. And it took like an hour. Which was apparently unnatural. But then again, Arashi isn't a normal person and neither is Arashi's sister.

He pulls his hair in a high ponytail, the hair tie he might have nicked off Jirou on his wrist. He's already tied it before starting to pet down the growing horns on the sides of his head.

"Mind some company?"

He will _never_ \- not even over his dead body - admit to having jumped a bit. He almost spits out a hiss, his lips pulling back to reveal teeth. Then all aggressiveness fades in less than a second once he takes an actual look at the person that spooked him.

The person was shorter than him. Almost the same hight as Kidou. Sandy-golden hair half pulled in a messy ponytail, the other half resting behind and on their shoulder. Teal eyes stared at him, open, not hiding. Ryouhei picks up on a weariness, and a wiseness he's only seen in Arashi in their teal eyes.

And for some reason reminds him of someone.

"Do you?" there's an accent there that somehow reminds Ryouhei of Kurosaki and her weird friend with a fucking floating halo over his head. "Mind some company, I mean."

He's half-way tempted to refuse but ends up shaking his head. The person makes themselves comfortable on the railing. Like, actually sitting on the railing, feet dangling over the other edge. He doesn't feel anything even remotely like panic or anxiety over it though.

Jirou likes jumping from the second floor for shits and giggles. He doesn't get surprised by much anymore. Arashi owns two jaguars after all. What the fuck _can_ surprise him?

Ryouhei glances at the person every-so-often. He's shocked by the lack of reaction from them. Even when all of Raimon advances in Mikage Sennou's half. The growl of frustration comes from him, not from them. When that tiny, annoying forward that could do Fire Tornado failed to score, he's the one getting annoyed.

"They're not half bad," the person comments when Inamori manages to score.

Inamori had scored after one of his teammates managed to stop Mikage Sennou's advances with a hissatsu. Ryouhei can't reign in a scoff, closing his eyes.

"If you like amateurs, sure," he takes a jab and opens his eyes, waiting for a reaction. "They aren't half bad."

They laugh a bit, eyes not leaving the field. "True. They're sloppy, but they'll get better."

The absolute confidence that the person says that it pisses him off and he scoffs. Turning back to the match, he's surprised to see that Raimon's defenses aren't bothering to even try and stop Mikage Sennou's new charge. 

The person beside him hums a bit. "Ever heard the expression 'cut the meat to break the bone'?"

Ryouhei raises an eyebrow before deciding to humor them. "Nah."

"It basically means you're okay with taking a blow if your opponent gets the sharp end of the sword. Meaning, take a blow but your enemy suffers more."

He tilts his head but doesn't add anything. He later finds out that the 'suffer more' part was not actually another goal. But comes in the form of a hissatsu that reminds Ryouhei of God Hand. It stops Patriot Shoot.

Ryouhei is smirking when he leans his chin on his crossed arms. There's a sort of warmth in his gut when Inamori dashes past Mikage Sennou's defenses. And then uses a hissatsu to keep the ball from one of their players.

This time Fire Tornado scores, as the goalie can't use his hissatsu. The score is 2-0 when the whistle gets blown for half-time.

"You don't actually know how to hide those do you?"

"Huh?" Ryouhei turns to glare at the person; Inamori's lightning bird chirping almost like it's scolding him for the rude tone. "Don't know how to hide what?" His snappy voice should have been a warning that his temper might not hold.

They huff, taking their hands off the railing and crossing them in front of them. "Those," mentioning at his temples with their chin.

"Huh?" His eyes narrow on them before they widen and the rips away from the railing, fists clenched at his side. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Every muscle in his body is tense. And Ryouhei realizes it's his 'fight or flight' response. Which is worrying because that rarely activates. Arashi made sure of that. So if there are warning bells ringing in his head about this person, they're serious danger.

They sigh, a disappointed undertone to it. "Your horns. They're showing."

Ryouhei growls deep in his throat, eyes once again narrowing. "What the fuck would you know about it?" he basically spats out.

And he has reason for it. Every damned person in the damned stadium had some kind of aura. But not this one. Ryouhei couldn't see anything around the person. Not even a damned sparkle. No nothing. Just bland human.

And that should have been another warning. But he had been too caught up in the match to notice it. <Fuck...>

"There's a trick to it, you know?" there's a soft smirk on their lips that he doesn't trust.

"And what's that?" he snaps, because yes, he knew that the trick Arashi taught him could fail sometimes.

They tilt their head and look up, Ryouhei follows their eyes and hisses at the harsh light from the sun. "Light. The trick is light. You know how a shadow grows darker in bright light and becomes more visible in lesser light?"

"Ah," he nods; of course he knows.

A light nod. "Well, it's not really like that," they make a pause before adding, "For people like us."

Ryouhei turns to them again. And yelps while backing away again, eyes wide. Horns. The person has horns. And not tiny ones like Ryouhei had at some point started growing. He blinks, nope, not his imagination.

The pair of horns looks an awful lot like those of water buffalo - don't ask why Ryouhei knows that. The horns sprout from above her ears, and Ryouhei is more than a little confused about the - what looks like - sterling silver wrapped around the base of the horns. The horns go backward and slightly down before curving upward and pointing forward. The same sterling silver-looking foil wrapped around the tips.

Ryouhei is smart enough to not question how sharp they are.

"Are you still breathing?"

<The overly sarcastic tone isn't needed> he mentally snarls while glaring. Before finally noticing the thick silver chain bracelet the person keeps spinning on a finger. Too short to be a necklace, too long to be a wrist bracelet. Maybe an ankle one?

He scoffs, crossing his arms again. "Of course, I am," he puts them on the railing again. "If you don't know, humans can't survive without air."

They shrug. "That depends on the human. Mine sure as hell can for an hour."

"Yours?" Ryouhei looks at them, only to blink after noticing that the horns were gone. And, hah, he was right, it was an ankle bracelet.

"And..." they smirk. "We're now back on subject. People like us have these things called 'triads'."

"Why?" he continues to stare at them and basically blocks out everything else. Including the second half of the match that just started.

A hum, the person glancing at him from the corner of their eye. "Because we come in three. Ever seen this symbol before?"

Ryouhei blinks a couple of times when the person starts drawing something midair. Not that that's what it's surprising. It's the thin, blueish-purple electricity-like lines that form. Like the person's finger is the pen and the lightning is the ink left on paper.

"Have you?" A raised eyebrow, eyes still rather expressionless - but there's a hint of mischief in them that Ryouhei doesn't trust.

The symbol is simple, as far as symbols go anyway, (Ryouhei will never try to read Viking Runes ever again). An equilateral triangle that is pointed downward. A 'Y' in the middle of the triangle connecting all of its points.

He thinks for a moment before nodding. "German, right?"

Another smirk. "It's called the Dragon's Eye. See?" they point to the left tip. "Evil, that's demons. Meanings us," moving to the right tip. "This one's for angels, good," then slides to the bottom tip. "This is neutral, stands for humans. And here... in the middle, it's our choice. We choose to stay together. The triangle symbolizes 'threat' which is what we are without each other. Not only to other people but also to ourselves."

A quick snap of the person's fingers and the Dragon's Eye fades, the electricity seemingly going into their hands. Ryouhei catches sight of purple veins turning blue for a flash.

"And how does it work?" He asks, a bit more intrigued.

They hum. "What's the first metal that comes to your mind? For jewelry."

The first thing that pops into Ryouhei's mind - for unknown reasons - is his mom's wedding ring. "Rose gold," he almost spats out.

"That's 75% gold, 22.25% copper and 2.75% silver. Nice combo."

He stares at them for a full second, not actually responding before, "How the fuck do you know that by heart?"

They blink before shrugging. "Lots of free time. Anyway, see this?" they gesture to the bracelet now hangs around their right ankle. "It's sterling silver. With a tiny diamond shard."

If they hadn't mentioned the diamond, Ryouhei wouldn't have noticed it. It's a tiny thing and certainly looks sharp enough to cut skin. The sharp tip of the diamond is pointed inward, towards the ankle. Which would explain what look like thin cuts? Ryouhei's never seen cuts that thin. And he's shocked that the person seems proud of them.

"So?" he asks, because yeah, he wants that tip. "What's these questions got to do with fixing this?" He makes a gesture at his head and by extension the horns on it.

They blink while looking up from their phone - when the fuck did they pull that out?! "When you were too busy thinking of whatever." - Ryouhei grimaces internally.

"Oh, there's no fixing it," Ryouhei opens his mouth to protest, but the person holds up their hand. "Let me finish. There's no fixing it because they're part of you. It's like removing one's aura or essence. Not possible. Moving on, three more questions and we're done with the interrogation and we can get to back to Triads."

Ryouhei narrows his eyes, before nodding.

"What're the first Zodiac or Zodiacs - Western Zodiac mind you - that first come to mind?"

He blinks, that was an unexpected question. "Scorpio and Aries."

A hum while they type something on their phone. "Topaz or opal?"

Almost growling he picks one pretty easily. "Topaz."

Another short hum and more typing. "Okay... Take a look at these," almost thrusting the phone to him, Ryouhei fumbles with it for a moment. "Pick one."

Looking down at the screen, he blinks in bewilderment. A number of different accessories, from ornated hair ties to rings, are in the photos. Most are a nice silver or gold, others are a nice rosy color.

He sighs before randomly one. Which happens to be a pretty chain anklet. "This one," Ryouhei hands back their phone.

"Nice choice," it seems more like a half-praise than sarcasm. "Anyway, now that that's out of the way... See these?" The person gestures at their head, on which the horns once again appeared.

Ryouhei nods mutely. Because how couldn't he see them?

"This," they shake their leg to make his attention to the silver anklet, "makes it easy to control them. Make them appear and disappear whenever you want. With them out, you're stronger. Without them, it's easier to blend in with the other humans. But we're slightly weaker."

"How did yours grow so much?" It's an interesting question in Ryouhei's opinion.

The person shrugs. "Practice. Anyway, for now, try thinking of the brightest person you've met. We'll talk."

Ryouhei watches as the person jumps down from the railing, landing cat-like on the platform below. "In case you haven't realized, I don't know your name," he points out.

"True. Name's Lin," they call up to him. "See ya, Ryouhei."

Before he could get another word in, the person - Lin - turns on their heel and leaves. If Ryouhei was anyone else he'd freak out about someone knowing his name. But Lin looks rather close to his age group and obviously knew a bit about soccer.

Not to mention is either from Europe, Canada or America because of the accent. So, the first-name calling isn't surprising either.

Still. Throughout the conversation, Ryouhei still hasn't figured out why they're so familiar. <Whatever,> he shrugs before leaving the arena, Raimon had won. He only hanged around to watch the final goal. <Which means Raimon is up against Teikoku next... Interesting...> He smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Dragon's Eye meaning. And Lin's still a cryptic little shit that doesn't actually answer any actual questions.


	14. Teikoku Gakuen's Thunder Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up from episode 8, not the match, but when they get back to Raimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this; please leave kudos & comment if you want. :)

"Okay, people! Let's take five!"

Everyone in her team nods while filling out, Mi-Rae sending a toothy grin before waltzing out of her office. Arashi hides a yawn while taking another sip of her coffee. It's a normal black coffee. No milk, no nothing. And yet it's certainly not enough to actually wake her up.

The coffee she got as a present from Sakura a month back... Now that's the good stuff. And Arashi knows better than to question her insomniac sister why she has the world's strongest coffee.

She's halfway through a report - Mi-Rae's by the writing - about the recent drug-bust down by the border with Chiba Prefecture. About ten kilograms of meth. And no suspects which is concerning. Because if Mi-Rae hounds down someone, she finds them.

And she looks up when someone knocks. Quickly shuts the folder and shoves it in one of the drawers of her desk, promptly shutting it. She picks up another case file. Missing person case involving a ten-year-old girl last seen somewhere in Kiyose coming back from school. Nothing she'd usually worry about, but the slight increase in criminal activity in the area was worrying.

"Come in," Arashi calls out, mostly because she's already read through the first two lines.

Himura walks in, a case file in hand. "Boss," the man greets with a nod. "Thought you might want to see this."

After leaving the folder on her desk - Arashi side-eyes it for a moment - Himura excuses himself from her office. But not before mentioning that Mitsuko has come. "Send her in," she waves a hand in dismissal.

Himura nods and leaves, Arashi pulls out the folder from her drawer and puts it beside the one she just got. Looks up when the door opens again, Mitsuko walking in with what looks like a steaming cup of coffee and Arashi is boldly smiling at her wife.

"Thank you," she bows her head a bit while taking the mug.

The coffee is some of that that she got from Sakura, and Arashi is anything if not a coffee addict. "What case are you working?"

It's times like these that Arashi hates how observant her wife is. "Drug bust down the Chiba border. In Edogawa."

Mitsuko nods, sitting on the chair on the other side of the desk. "Gang-related?"

She takes a breath before handing the forensics scientist the folder with the drug-bust. Bad side in working in the same office as your wife, nothing gets passed her.

The file Himura gave her is titled: Missing Persons case, Lina Kruger.

Arashi almost chokes on her coffee, before hurrying to open the file. On the first page, there is a photo of Lina. Dressed in a Teikoku gakuran. Stumped on the bottom of the photo was 'Raimeiki no Teikoku Gakuen' in bright red.

Arashi shuts the case file immediately after that and gets up.

"Something wrong with the case?" Mitsuko's multicolored eyes zoom in on her hand; more exactly her fingers that are tapping an irregular tune on her desk.

"Yup," she nods, and realizes how informal that sounded after it left her mouth. "I will be returning home late, please don't wait up."

Mitsuko hums when Arashi leans down to kiss her wife's forehead, a soft smile on her face. Arashi returns it before walking out of the office. Her destination is - unfortunately - not that far from her office building.

It's a tiny bar in Mizuho. Which is really only half a mile away. And for Arashi that's a short distance. The bartender nods at her when she walks in and sits.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks, cleaning a glass.

"Bordon on the rocks," she answers, the bartender nodding as someone behind her.

By the time her drink is served, a man sits beside her with a sigh. "What can I do for you, Keishi-chou*?"

(A.N.: Commissioner rank in Japanese police ranks, compared to Major General. Meant for the chief of the prefecture police. Another option would have been Keishi-soukan - which is comparable to General - which is the chief of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Departement.)

Arashi scoffs. "As if you don't fucking know," she almost spats out, and wow it's been a long time since she's said anything even remotely resembling that.

The bastard has to gut to hum. "You'll have to be more precise, Keishi-chou. I know a lot of things."

Sighing she knocks back her drink. "I know you couldn't care less about Jirou, but what about Lina?"

Now _that_ has the bastard choking on his drink and Arashi is cackling like a hyena. "I had no idea you still had a sense of humor," he takes a jab.

Arashi shrugs. "I aim to please," she smirks before turning serious. "You remember Sakura's contact on Liocott, I assume?"

Another hum. "That demon brat Princess almost killed? Yeah, I remember him."

"He filled a missing person case," Arashi glances at the bastard for the first time, one cyan eyebrow raised. "For Lina."

He sighs before ordering another drink, for both of them. "Can you even fille a report for a person that doesn't exist?"

She almost smacks something, either him or her. "That's the interesting part. Lina now exists."

"How?" the bastard spats out, a hateful growl hidden beneath the slightly calm facade.

"No idea."

"Why did you come here, _Keishi-chou_?" the way he growls her title is infuriating.

Still, Arashi simply shrugs, allows a smirk to lift her lips. "No one comes in Tokyo - certainly not in the cities - without you knowing."

"You need information," it's not a question.

She sighs. "I do. Are you going to help me find her or no? Because if no, I'll just pull a favor somewhere else," the tone she uses suggests that she would much rather not.

The bastard seems to think for a moment. "I'm on board. I'll have my guys at the airport look into it," just as he was getting up he stops. "Who else knows about this matter?"

"Himura and Mitsuko," she answers bluntly.

"Okay. As I said, I'm on board."

Arashi narrows her eyes. "What's in it for you?"

The bastard shrugs. "Well, I do give a shit about the Princess."

She raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Get little Birdie in the game. That's what's in it for me," he caves in with a sigh.

"That all?" a nod. "I think I can arrange. Good doing business with."

With that, she leaves. There's no reason for her to pay for her drink if that bastard ordered it. And she's got a person to find. Not to mention talking Mi-Rae into letting Yukine into the cage again.

"This is going to be hell."

~<>~

Yukine spends four hours in a video-call with Irina after practice. The first hour is her briefing of the week. Second hour is her next assignment - "watch your brothers so they don't get hurt". The next two hours are spent with them arguing about letting Yukine use the satellite.

Because the Orion Foundation does own one. And none of them have access to it. Mostly because of the firewalls that Bernard installed in it. Yukine isn't a technopath, not like he is. And she'd rather ask to use it.

In the end, thank whoever is listening, Irina agrees to let her use it. And doesn't even try to ask why. Because if Yukine can fool Aki-chin - who's b.s. radar is better than his strategizing - she can b.s. anyone. 

Then again, Irina already said that she hasn't trusted anything that came out of her mouth. Ever. Which should be insulting, but really isn't. Because Yukine rarely trusts what she herself says.

It's already eleven when Yukine finally manages to pin-point the phone signal. Mostly because she spent much time cutting out the route Lina walked on. That includes Liocott, the stadium the match was held in. Along with 13 cities in the Tokyo Prefecture.

Because of course Lina would have time to wander around 13 cities. Because why not?

Thankfully, Lina had stopped in Ome. Which is brilliant news for Yukine. Ome isn't that far. That means Yukine is quick to sneak out, once again thankful that Gamma decided to sleep in Sein's room.

It doesn't take her long to get to Ome. Maybe it's excitement. Maybe desperation to see her best friend. But she's in a tiny park before the clock strikes midnight. Only an hour and Yukine would have gave herself a pat on the back if...

If Lina hadn't been full-on analyzing her the second she steps foot in the park. And... Yukine is somewhat start-struck. Because she _can't_ remember _when_ Lina had last done that.

It's a chilly sensation. Like she's being directed. Much like a frog during biology class. And Yukine isn't good with that. Never good at dealing with situations in which she was the prey.

That's what lead to them becoming friends in the first place. Yukine's determination to show that she isn't prey. And it had ended in a fistfight.

She's more hesitant to call out Lina's name. Teal eyes glow for a moment, and the light post a few feet away flickers. Yukine clenches her fist, waits for an actual reaction. One that's not hostile.

"I'm sorry," the overly polite tone puts her off even more. "Have we met?"

It feels like a bucket of cold water's been poured on her. And Yukine faintly registers the light post died. Maybe it was her. Yukine always accessed Lina's powers too easily, too naturally, especially when the smart-mouth was near her.

A humorless, and absolutely fake smile that screams 'lie' graces her face. "I'm sorry, I must have confused you with someone else. I apologize for bothering you."

"Must have," Lina turns back to the phone in her hand, clearly dismissing her.

Yet, Yukine can see the anklet glowing a soft purple before she turns on her heels and walks away from the park. Turns tail and runs. And she does actually start running.

She doesn't take the main path up the mountain. Not the nicely paved stairs that lead to the compound. She's already outside the compound before she realized it. Her shorts are thorned and so is her shirt.

Yukine takes one look at the large, Chinese-style compound and starts running again, back down the mountain. She trips five times and scraps her knees. Not to mention her hands.

But she runs. Even as her lungs burn and her eyes sting. Her vision going blurry despite the glasses on her nose. And Yukine doesn't even want to think of the freaking bullshit-storm that will take place in the morning. When Mi-Rae had enough coffee to notice that she's missing. She can't even bring herself to feel pity for either Terumi-chan or Sein.

It's impossible over the roaring of her blood in her ears and the constant twigs that slack into her. Thankfully, there's one place she _can_ go to this hour. Aki-chin lives in the Teikoku dorms while Hiro-chin is in a different district. Let alone different prefectures.

The only one even near here... would be Kou. And that's going to be another shit-storm.

~<>~

Koujirou is nursing a mug of coffee - which is really Irish coffee he keeps taking from his dad's stash - on the porch. Which he really shouldn't be doing but it's the only time of the day - or night to be more exact - that it's only him. And his laptop. And the twenty windows he has opened.

Because Boss just had to visit earlier. And Koujirou has no idea how not to want to compulsively take over the ongoing case. Because he hates that Boss left Arashi-san. But also doesn't because he _can't_.

So, he's working the case. And it's so easy. Because it's about Lin. And Lin means that he'll actually see Yukine smiling. And Fudou without all the motherfucking self-loathing that clings to his skin when he's too close to him or Jirou.

There's a number of harsh knocks at the front door. Too hurried. The kind Jirou made when he had a nightmare and Koujirou was staying over.

Slowly putting his laptop beside him. He gets up and walks over to the door. Koujirou should probably know better than to open the door. But if there was anything, the sensors should have been triggered. They weren't and that was enough of a comfort for him to move the large wooden plank, just enough to let the person in.

He doesn't expect to be barreled in the second he closes the door and puts the plank back. It's easy to tell. Because Yukine always came to him. Fudou always too far away and Kiyama too dead for him to go there for comfort.

Koujirou is less relucted to put his arms around Yukine's back. Because it's _Yukine_. And because Koujirou knows him. And he's not Lin. Which makes everything so much easier.

_Romance is confusing._

Koujirou slowly places his cheek on Yukine's head while picking away the tiny tree branches in his hair. Just listens silently as Yukine as cries. He gently pets his friend's back. Because if he'd talk, he'd just chase Yukine away. He's learned that. All of them have.

Eventually, the shorter player pulls back, slowly letting go of the bandage that he's been biting. Koujirou hadn't noticed the arm between them. "Come on," he gently steers Yukine on the porch, letting his friend curl around his knees and calm down for a bit. "I'll be right back."

There's an almost invisible nod and Koujirou softly smiles petting Yukine's hair, at which the shorter player tenses. He doesn't question it. Just sneaks into the house and looks around the bathroom for the medical kit. 

He doesn't go back to the porch. Because he knows that Yukine already migrated to the kitchen. Probably in search of some good tea that Koujirou's family owns. Because Yukine always appreciated that he kept the different teas he liked.

And Koujirou finds his friend on one of the tatami seats, waiting for the overly traditional kettle to whistle. Putting the aid kit on the table, Koujirou sits beside Yukine. Taking his right hand first.

Neither of them talk as Koujirou gingerly takes off the old bandages, cleans the way too tiny cuts with patience. The alcohol most burn, Koujirou knows that, but Yukine simply blinks every time. Like it doesn't sting like a fucking bitch.

Still, Yukine's eyes are red. And he's still sniffing.

"I tracked her down."

Yukine is the one to break the silence and he only does so after Koujirou starts bandaging his arm back up. After finishing, he doesn't answer, just nods as the kettle whistles and he gets up.

Pulls out a tiny bag of chamomile leaves and puts it in a mug, pouring the boiled over it. Yukine takes it and starts blowing on it.

"It didn't go well," the former forward continues.

Koujirou doesn't ask anything. Just lets Yukine talk while he de-bandages her other arm. He also doesn't need to ask who. Unlike him, she has contact with Desuta. Who had been surprisingly the one to file the missing person's report.

"She doesn't remember me, Kou."

He looks up, surprised to see glassy eyes looking at him. Lost and utterly broken. It's a look he's seen in Lin's eyes. After Yukine died. And tears start freely streaming down his friend's cheeks again.

"Lina doesn't know me," a smile curls on his lips, fake and screaming 'pain'. "She had no fucking who I am..."

Koujirou cuts the bandage and ties it before hugging Yukine again. And this time, he feels his shoulder getting moistened. Eventually, when quiet sobs turn into sniffs and hiccups, Koujirou pulls away.

They spend the rest of the night in mostly silence. Koujirou goes back to his work while Yukine drinks cup after cup of chamomile tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had feels. I'm not sure if you guys did. But I most certainly had


End file.
